


Relationships

by franscats



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This picks up two weeks after A Night Out.  Remy and Logan's relationship becomes public knowledge.  Angel, Psyloche and Rogue are not happy about it and decide they are going to find a way to get rid of Remy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated NC-17 for strong sexual content, language and rape
> 
> Disclaimer: The X-men belong to Marvel...I'm not making any money......I' m just borrowing their characters for a little while.

New York

Remy jumped out of bed with a smile despite the fact that he was alone in the room. In the two weeks he had been sleeping with Logan he had gotten used to the fact that his lover was up and gone before he opened his eyes. It was strange that Logan went to sleep later and was up earlier than the empath, and the younger man was not known for needing a lot of sleep, but Remy guessed Logan's healing factor probably had something to do with his need for less sleep.

Remy stretched his muscles as he made his way to the bathroom where some of his toiletries now resided next to Logan's. He looked at them thoughtfully, aware that his choice of soaps, shampoos and conditioners were changing. Logan, with his keen senses and sensitive nose, didn't like “perfumy” smells and Remy had traded in some of his scented things for unscented items as a result. He smiled again remembering Logan saying that he liked the smell that was "uniquely Remy."

Grabbing his unscented soap, he jumped into the shower and washed before shaving and dressing. Some of his clothes were now in Logan's closet and he dressed quickly thinking of the warm cup of coffee and even warmer company he would see downstairs.

Remy knew Scott, Jean and Stormy were aware of his relationship with Logan but he didn't think the others knew anything and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want any backlash on Logan, though he had to admit he was learning very quickly that Logan really didn't care about others' opinions. Most people (himself included) said that they didn't care what others thought, but it was a lie hiding hurt. Logan really didn't care! The Cajun wished he could be more like that but it wasn't in his psychological makeup.

"Logan," Remy smiled at the name and the image it conjured in his mind. He was quickly falling in love with the man and though that scared him a little he was helpless to prevent it. The man seemed to understand his needs completely. He could be firm and controlling, wild and impulsive, or gentle and giving, depending on Remy's needs at that moment. "You'd tink he was da empath," the Cajun said out loud as he exited the room and headed downstairs.

He stopped by the front door as Storm, Jean, Scott, and Psylocke stood talking to the Professor who was heading up to Massachusetts for two weeks, taking Jubilee, Kitty and Kurt with him. Psylocke scowled at Remy as she brushed water off her coat having just come in from  
Warren's apartment, but he ignored her as the Professor gave some last minute directions to Scott. Remy wished the Professor well as Stormy's hand slipped into his in a loving and supportive gesture.

"Thank you, Remy," he glanced over the young man. "I'm glad to see you looking better," he turned and headed out. As the door opened, Remy noticed the snow falling outside and his eyes widened as a hint of panic flared inside him, a small involuntary gasp escaping him. He  
pushed the fear down, telling himself he was safe and warm and inside, but breathing was becoming difficult, and his eyes couldn't pull away from the white fluff piling up outside as Psylocke turned and watched him, her stare colder even than the snow. The door closed and Remy gave out a sigh of relief as he gave Stormy a weak smile, her fingers tightening on his before he pulled away. Turning he walked, not into the kitchen, but into the den and stood by the French windows looking out at the inclement weather, trying to overcome his own phobia, all the while lost in flashbacks of his own frozen hell.

He was still standing there a few minutes later, a slight but continuous shiver coursing through him, when Logan walked up behind him and slipped his arms around the Cajun, pulling the young man against his chest. "It won't hurt you Rem," he whispered nuzzling the Cajun's hair as the young man let his hands close over Logan's arms with a sigh.

"I know dat," the Cajun whispered, but he couldn't seem to stop shaking as he watched the snow fall. "It's just so cold, Cher." 

Logan's answer was to tighten his hold, pulling the younger man even closer to him. Remy could say it was the cold affecting him but Logan knew he was seeing the direct result of trauma. The "sometime" feral mutant had been in the kitchen when Stormy came in and whispered that Remy had seen the snow falling - the first he had seen since Antarctica and that he was upset. Logan had put down his coffee cup and headed straight to the den where he stood observing his lover, the young man transfixed and shivering. Logan knew that this reaction was really a result of abandonment. Remy had presumably been abandoned as a baby when his mother saw his incredible eyes. To get over something like that would take years of therapy and Logan wasn't sure that a person ever really got over being discarded by a parent. Adding to that initial trauma, Remy had been deserted, left to die by his love and teammates, pushing the old buried feelings about his parent to the surface and magnifying the effect. Of course the kid had been traumatized.

Knowing Remy needed someone to hold him, to protect him, to reassure him, to warm him as he stared out at the white flakes; Logan had stepped up behind the young man and pulled him close. Logan didn't care who saw. Unlike the empath, Logan knew that they couldn't keep  
the relationship secret for very long and the kid's needs were far more important than anyone else's opinion about relationships.

"Breathe slowly," Logan directed quietly in the empath's ear. "Close your eyes and don't think of anything. Just breathe." Remy did as directed his body slowly relaxing as he settled into Logan's embrace, the shivering stopping.

"Good," Logan continued. "Now open your eyes." Remy obeyed and stared out the windows at the snow his body immediately tensing up but at least he didn't start to shiver this time. Deciding the young man had enough desensitizing for the day, Logan turned him around giving  
him a quick kiss to distract him. "You haven't had breakfast yet?"

It was more an accusation than a question. Remy shook his head no.

"Well, you better get in there and eat." Remy pulled away and started for the kitchen as Logan continued, "And I mean food kid, not just coffee." With a small smile Remy disappeared, his duster trailing behind him as Logan, not even turning, addressed the person who had entered the room while he held the Cajun.

"You got something to say, Betsy?" he asked, his voice a growl.

"No, Wolverine."

"I didn't think so," he agreed, turning and leaving.

"At least not to you, Logan," she added with a smile after the man left.

***

"What do you mean?" Rogue nearly screamed a little later when she met with Betsy.

"I'm telling you hugging and kissing," Betsy repeated as Rogue paced back and forth before stopping in front of Psylocke who was sitting on Rogue's bed in the southern mutant's room nodding her head at the other woman.

"He can't do that to me," she hissed angrily, her fingers balling into fists. "And Logan can't have him, he's mine."

Betsy considered the fact that Anna Marie really couldn't lay claim to Remy anymore, having literally thrown him away in Antarctica to die, but she didn't mention that fact as she watched the agitated woman pace. 

"When did it start? Was it going on when he was with me?" 

Betsy shook her head, doubting it, but not really knowing the answer. "You would have to ask Gambit."

"I will." Rogue turned but Betsy halted her, lightly touching her sleeve. "Wait," she suggested thinking back over dinner the previous evening and all the support around the table for the Cajun. "Let's talk to Warren first." She actually smiled thinking this over. "Gambit seems to have picked up a lot of friends and allies lately. We might want to go about this in a more subtle manner." 

Rogue glanced over at her. "I hate the idea of them together. The Cajun's mine," she repeated coldly and received a sympathetic nod from the telepath. "Let's go talk to Warren. He's at his apartment. That will keep things quiet and confidential." She looked out at the snow falling and thought about Gambit's reaction this morning. "Anyway, I have something else to tell the two of you about him, something that might just be useful."

***

Warren's penthouse apartment looked out over Manhattan and the two women watched the snowflakes fall, the icy wind pinging against the glass, each mutant lost in their own thoughts as Warren poured three cups of coffee. Handing Betsy and Anna Marie their drinks, he sat down on the soft buttery leather sofa and indicated that they should join him. 

The room was tasteful, decorated in neutral colors with a few hangings that Gambit would have identified as works by masters had he ever visited. But for all its richness, the room was not really comfortable and seemed somehow impersonal.

"So," Warren smiled at the two women, knowing Betsy had just made it to the mansion so something must have come up to bring her back here and it had to involve Gambit if Rogue was with her. "What's new?" He watched over the rim of his cup as Betsy and Anna Marie glanced at each other.

"Well," Betsy said glancing at Rogue, "I saw-"

"Remy and Logan kissing," Rogue interrupted, practically screaming in anger, her hands trembling and threatening to spill the coffee as Angel stared at her, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Wolverine?" Warren sat back. He knew Gambit had been with many lovers, male and female. He considered the Cajun nothing more than a pretty slut, but Wolverine? "Now that is interesting and it explains his interference when Gambit and I crossed paths." He chuckled  
thoughtfully. "Who would guess that Wolverine would ever go for a man, but he is little more than an animal," Warren added after a moment's thought. Glancing at Rogue's red face he smiled again. The girl was livid, seeming to still claim the lover she had abandoned to his fate. "I guess that must make clear what kind of..." Angel paused and smiled at Rogue, "man Gambit is."

"He should never have come back," she answered angrily. "He's no x-man." 

Betsy glanced over at her lover. "There's something else you might find interesting," Psylocke waited until Rogue and Angel looked at her. "He's afraid of the snow. He tried to hide it but his reaction..." She shook her head. "It upset him, no," she added thoughtfully, "it terrified him."

"Curiouser and curiouser," Warren answered, rising and walking to the window where he stared out at the white flakes falling in hard sheets. "That could prove useful." He reached out one hand to touch the glass, feeling the cold beneath his fingers. "Putting Gambit in this  
kind of weather could have an interesting effect." 

"What do you mean?" Rogue watched him, anger and curiosity warring within her.

"We want to get rid of him, right?" He watched the women nod. "So let's push him a little. We could simulate Antarctica's landscape in the Danger Room, throw in some more snow and then do some sparring. Everyone will realize he's not x-men material." 

All three imagined the scenario silently for some minutes a small smile playing across  
Rogue's lips. Remy had always disliked the cold, but it would be interesting to see the effect Antarctica had on that dislike.

"One drawback," Betsy answered. "He could stop the simulation with one word."

"We'd have to find a way to block his access," Warren countered

"But he knows more about computers than all three of us put together. It's part of his thieving background." 

Again, they all lapsed into silence for several minutes as Rogue considered a conversation she had with Remy.

"There is a way, sweetie." Rogue turned and stared at the other two with a smile. "Right before Antarctica, Remy," she paused fractionally on the name but then continued coldly, "he was upset about something he discovered about the Danger Room. Something about a way of deactivating voice commands. He showed it to me and said it was dangerous because someone could start a simulation and then not be able to stop it outside of the control room. He was going to talk to Scott about changing it."

"Do you think he did?" Warren turned and considered Rogue.

"Not after all the other things that happened."

"And you know how he did it?" 

Rogue nodded and the other two smiled as Warren came back and took a seat.

"Let's think about this a little more," he leaned over the coffee table.

***

The Danger Room schedule was always posted on the bulletin board and team members could reserve and pencil in times when Scott wasn't using it for team trainings, or individual simulations to examine teammates' skills. Not everyone used these available times, having done enough Danger Room work with Cyclops, but some tried out new techniques, practiced their skills or reduced stress by fighting off some sentinels when the room was available. 

Wolverine usually got it for one to two hours in the wee hours of the morning when most were still sleeping and he could slash and dice his way through several simulations. Remy usually tried to squeeze in time in the middle of the afternoon when he could work with his bo stick, acrobatics and charging abilities. Signing up for the two o'clock slot, the thief considered who would be in the room before him – Warren, and decided to arrive a few minutes late. 

It had been snowing all day and Remy tried to avoid looking out as much as possible as he went about the mansion but he knew sooner or later he would have to face the weather or move to the Caribbean. And though that idea sounded inviting, he doubted his lover would want to go south. Logan was much more of a northerner.

After a leisurely lunch, the Cajun made his way upstairs and stopped outside his own door to gather things he might need but then turned to Logan's room and slipped inside to see his lover meditating. He turned to leave not wanting to disturb Logan but the older mutant opened an eye and looked at him. "What's up Gumbo?" he asked and Remy smiled turning back.

"Nothin, Cher, just thought you might want to try your claws against my bo stick. Signed up for the Danger Room at 2:00."

Logan eyed the clock. It was 1:30. "Sure but I'll be there a little late, closer to two thirty. It'll give ya some time to warm up." He eyed his young lover. "Ya gonna need it. I'm gonna put ya through your paces, kid."

Remy snorted as he turned to leave. "We'll see about that Cher," he declared over his shoulder and heard Logan chuckle in reply. 

Remy made his way to his bedroom and packed what he would want for the Danger Room before slowly heading there at 2:10. He was continually on alert for Warren, hoping not to meet up with him as he made his way down the corridor and was relieved when he entered the room, until he noticed: Rogue, Psylocke and Angel waiting for him. Already on guard at the sight of these three, Remy took a step back planning on leaving, but the door closed and locked behind him.

"Hey Sweetie," Rogue began with in almost saccharinely sweet voice.

"We thought we'd join you for a Danger Room session. You don't mind do you?"

"Non." Gambit shook his head turning and looking for a quick escape route his hands already closing tight around some cards as Angel continued.

"We even planned something special for you, Gambit, a special simulation, we thought you might want to try it out with us," he nodded to Psylocke who went over to the computer and typed in some commands.

In seconds the room changed, the temperature dropping dramatically as snow covered lands and mountains appeared. Frozen waters materialized in the distance, and icy flakes began to fall as Remy yanked himself away from the suddenly freezing door, his body starting to shiver with the cold that he couldn't stand, his mind immediately flashing back to Antarctica.

"Don't you like it, sweetie?" Rogue questioned. "We made it up just for you. It's just like your home in Antarctica." As Rogue finished the words, she grabbed Remy with one gloved hand pushing him into the center of the room as Warren circled to his right and Psylocke moved behind him.

"Non," he said again and then raised his voice. "Computer freeze," he ordered, but nothing happened and he looked at Rogue realizing he had been betrayed yet again. "Porquoi Cher?" he asked, his voice trembling with all the hurt he felt at her betrayals.

"Because you disgust me. You and Logan," she reached out and smashed him with a fist in his stomach, sending him reeling backwards and doubled over into Warren who spun him around as he stood dazed and hit him in the jaw, splitting his lip and knocking him to the ground.

As the cold seeped into his fingers and he flashed back to Antarctica, Remy sobbed quietly, pulling his cards from his pocket. He began tossing them, not at his teammates but between himself and them, trying to keep them away as his body continued to shiver uncontrollably. But the three x-men were coming at him from three different directions, Angel from the air, Psylocke from his left and Rogue from his right. They would jab him, kick him, or punch him and move back again as he threw a card between them.

"Look at him, he can't even throw correctly," Warren practically crowed as he flew down knocking Remy onto his stomach and pushing his face into the cold snow. Somewhere inside of him, Warren knew Remy was deliberately missing but he ignored that thought as the young man lay helpless beneath him. "Have some snow Cajun, it will reduce the swelling on that jaw," he pushed Remy down as Rogue grabbed his wrists preventing him from flinging anymore cards.

Holding Remy's face buried in the piling snow as he struggled weakly, Warren shook his head, "You call yourself an x-man. You're nothing," he yanked Remy's head up by his hair. "It's time you left."

Before Remy could tell him to go to hell, the simulation stopped, the room turning back to normal as heat started to rise and doors slid open. Looking up and releasing the Cajun, Angel, Psylocke and Rogue stepped back as an angry Logan entered with Scott, Jean and Storm,  
Bobby and Hank coming up behind.

Logan was at Remy's side immediately as Remy slowly, painfully got to his feet before throwing himself into his lover's arms. "Are you hurt Rem?" he asked in concern as the Cajun buried his head against the Canadian's neck. Remy gave no answer but held tighter to Logan as the mutant turned yellow feral eyes on the three.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Scott was demanding of them as Logan turned to Hank gently handing him Remy.

"Get him out of here, Blue and if he's okay put him to bed in my room. Don't leave him in the lab. He's had enough emotional upsets for one day. I'll meet you later. I have business here." 

Hank nodded getting a tight hold on Remy as the empath tried to pull away.

"Non," Remy tried to grab Logan, dropping into French as he told Logan they hadn't hurt him but Logan knew better. He reached over and caressed his lover's cheek where a bruise was already forming before nodding to Hank who dragged Remy off to the lab.

Remy alternated between begging, cursing, and fighting Hank's hold all the way down to the lab but the doctor wouldn't release his charge, keeping Remy's arms pinned to his sides as the exhausted young man tried desperately to get free and get back to the Danger Room. 

Instead, Hank forced Remy onto an examination table, all the while keeping up a soft soothing conversation that he knew the empath was in no position to comprehend, but he knew Remy's empathy would pick up the calming emotions pushing against him. Holding the struggling boy in  
one arm pressed against his chest, Hank used his other to prepare and inject him with a mild sedative. Remy's strange metabolism affected him immediately and he very quickly went limp, falling against the doctor as Hank gently removed Gambit's clothes before x-raying him.

Satisfied there were no broken bones or internal injuries, Hank examined the dark blue and purple bruises forming all over Remy. "Damn them," he whispered wrapping him in a blanket and carrying the sleeping boy up to Logan's bedroom.

As Hank left the Danger Room dragging his hysterical lover to the lab, Logan turned and stared at Remy's tormentors, his eyes turning yellow and his claws coming out with a sound that made everyone in the room jump.

"Logan retract those claws," Scott ordered as he stepped forward.

Wolverine looked over at Scott and back at Angel, Psylocke and Rogue.

"Now, this is a team matter not a personal vendetta."

"This is personal, Cyke. They touched and abused something of mine," he growled coldly.

"And we will deal with that." Jean placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "But this will only hurt Remy more. Let us deal with this." She nodded to Storm who came over to Logan.

"Please, Logan," she added her voice to Jean's. "We will not let this go unchallenged." 

Wolverine nodded, pulling in his claws and then turned staring at the three silent x-men. They all had the sense to keep their mouths shut with a semi-feral mutant staring them down. None of them had a death wish. Stepping forward Wolverine came up next to Warren and before the man could react, punched him in the face, so hard that Warren went flying back into the wall blood gushing from his nose.

"I told ya to leave the kid alone. Next time you go near him, I'll break more than your nose." He turned to Psylocke and Rogue, "and I'm gonna give you two the warning I gave him. Leave the kid alone. He's mine and I protect what's mine." He turned to walk away and Rogue  
looked up about to answer, but Psylocke grabbed her hand squeezing it in warning. Even Rogue wouldn't want to face a feral Wolverine.

"I'm gonna check on Remy," Wolverine stopped in front of Scott. 

"Afterwards we need to talk." Scott nodded and watched Logan walk away before turning to the three.

"How could you do this to a teammate?" Storm asked and Warren shook his head, holding his nose, blood still dripping off his chin.

"Gambit shouldn't be a member of this team. We wanted to prove it to all of you. Watch the tapes and see for yourself." 

Scott shook his head. He had seen enough of the fight already. From the control room where he and Logan raced to shut down the simulation when they realized someone had tampered with the Danger Room and locked them out, he had seen Gambit deliberately avoid hitting Angel, Rogue and Psylocke with his cards. He had then seen them begin to abuse the boy before Logan slammed his claws into the console destroying the machinery and ending the simulation. The smell of burnt flesh had disappeared by the time the men reached the doors two minutes later  
and forced them opened.

"We will discuss this later, after I know how Remy is and whether or not I have to worry about Logan going on a killing spree." He turned to the door but turned back and stared coldly at the three. "I am ashamed of all three of you and ashamed to call you x-men," he turned and walked out followed by Storm, Jean and an uncomfortably embarrassed Bobby.

***

Logan went straight to the lab but finding it empty turned and went up to his bedroom where he found Hank covering Remy with a quilt, the kid still asleep. "How is he?" 

Hank looked over the Cajun as Logan gently ran a finger over the large bruise forming on his jaw. "Bruised; he'll be sore for a few days but no permanent damage was inflicted. I did have to administer a sedative to calm him down enough so I could examine him so he should sleep for five or six hours." 

Logan nodded and glanced at the blue doctor as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, a hand gently resting on his lover's arm. "Warren probably needs you in the lab. I broke his nose." 

Hank looked down at Logan over the rim of his glasses. "I will attend to it directly." He turned to the door but then turned back and considered Logan. "I am glad you found each other, Logan, this match, it seems right."

"Thanks, Blue."

Logan sat and watched his young lover sleep for a half an hour and then called Storm to come and sit with Remy while he talked with Scott. He found the x-men leader sitting in his office, Jean beside him.

"Blue told me the kid will be okay," Scott began as Logan took a seat.

"Physically, sure; emotionally this will take a toll," he shook his head and crossed his arms, none too pleased.

"I know," Scott agreed. He leaned forward. "I'm going to ask the Professor to help deal with this situation as soon as he gets back."

"But why'd they bother the kid. There was no reason," Logan asked. "He's left them alone."

"Jean has a theory," Scott turned to his wife.

"I think it's jealousy Logan." She watched his disbelieving look. "Hear me out. I think Warren's always had some latent homosexual tendencies which Remy awakened with his harmless flirtations. And so on some level Warren is attracted to Remy which has the effect of making him hostile and jealous of what he wants and can't have. Betsy recognizes that Remy could be a rival for Warren and so she doesn't like him. And Anna Marie sees Remy as hers. Jealously all around."

Logan shrugged deciding the theory was too pat for him. "It doesn't matter what they feel, I ain't gonna let them hurt him."

"Neither will we Logan but I think we are going to need the Professor's help to get through this." 

Wolverine considered this for some minutes. "I'm not letting Remy stay here with them." Logan finally decided. "Not with this going on. He's been through enough with them. I'm going to take the boy to my cabin up in Maine. He needs to get over this fear of snow and the flashbacks it causes and I can work on it there. We'll leave as soon as I get some supplies packed and we’ll go for the next three weeks. That gives you a chance to talk to Chuck when he gets back." He stood and looked at the two x-men. "But if this ain't fixed, we're not comin back," he warned. 

Scott nodded. "Thank you, Logan and I am glad Remy wasn't hurt." Logan turned and  
left the room.

***

Remy woke with a scream, his breathing harsh as he tried desperately to find shelter from the cold of Antarctica, but then powerful, warm arms enfolded him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Shh, you're safe, I gotcha Rem." Logan soothed softly, stroking Remy's hair and back as he trembled waking. 

Remy hadn't suffered from a nightmare since starting to sleep with Logan - at least not until now. He buried himself in Logan's arms and sighed as he realized where he was. "Sorry Cher," he whispered before glancing up at his lover.

"Nothin to be sorry bout."

"What happened, you didn' do anyting to de others?" 

Logan could hear the worry in the Cajun's tone as he held desperately to his lover. "I broke the flyboy's nose. He'll be cryin about that for weeks but I left Scott to deal with the rest. And I've been waitin for you to wake up so we could hit the road."

"The road?" Remy looked at Logan, wondering if he had been thrown out of the x-men for what happened in the Danger Room.

"Yep, we're goin on vacation for the next three weeks while Scott settles things here." He watched Remy carefully. "I don't want them bothering you as Scott and the Professor work with the three of them. And I will hurt them if they touch you again." He smiled seeing the  
emotions crossing the empath's face. 

Remy loved the fact that Logan was caring for him and protecting him. But he didn't like the idea of Logan hurting any x-men for him. 

"I have a cabin up in Maine and while you were sleepin I went and got supplies. So as soon as yer packed, we're goin."

"It will be cold up dere," Remy shivered, again resting his head on Logan's shoulder. "Why don we go to de Caribbean. We could go to one of de tropical islands."

Logan pulled back cupping Remy's chin and looking into the red and black eyes as he shook his head. "Ya gotta get over ya problem with snow, Rem. But I'll be there to get you through it and keep ya warm," he promised with a smile and a wink that made the Cajun give a weak smile in return.

Remy sighed giving in. "Oui, Cher, Remy will pack."

He rose quickly and then cursed under his breath as his body protested the sudden movement against swollen, beaten and tightly wound muscles. Hissing at the pain but trying not to show it to Logan, he took a step towards the door but Logan's arm was suddenly around his waist pulling him close and slowing his movements. 

"Give it up Gumbo, I can smell pain coming off ya in waves. Just take it easy or ya'll just make me angrier." Logan maneuvered Remy towards the door, a strong arm supporting his effort. Remy nodded again continuing forward but at a slower rate, Logan holding him.

end Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan takes Remy north to help him get over his fear of the snow.

Hank had given Logan some pain killers for Remy, and Logan forced him to take one before they set out. It had eased the pain significantly, but it also put Remy to sleep and so he didn't wake until they were well into Maine. Sitting up straight and stretching sore muscles, the empath looked around, his eyes widening as he saw the major expanse of white on either side of the road.

"It's okay kid," Logan put a hand on his arm as he caught the scent of fear coming off the boy. "We'll be there soon." 

Remy nodded saying nothing but watching the road. It was early morning and the empath realized Logan must have driven all night. They soon turned off the main highway and then headed west traveling almost another hour and half into the interior before Logan headed down a dirt road. Snow was piled high all around and there were more snow mobile trails than roads as he pulled the jeep through narrowed roads surrounded by large trees and heavy snow, all the while keeping half an eye on his silent lover. Twenty minutes later he pulled up in front of a clearing where a large old fashioned two story farmhouse stood and parked the car.

"We're here kid. I had a neighbor come and dig it out and open it up for me this mornin." He looked at the white face of the empath. "It's not much but it's livable and it's home for the next three weeks."

"Neighbor?" Remy questioned quietly, trying to focus on anything but the snowy woods, his fingers locked together, his knuckles white.

"Yeah well, neighbor is a relative term. John's about eight miles away." Logan opened the door of the vehicle. "I want you to stay in the jeep until I get to the other side. Yer muscles have got to be cramped after all the travelin. So I'll help you inside." 

Remy nodded not really hearing the command, but looking around, uncomfortable with all the snow and cold. Logan smiled at him as he quickly slipped out and around the truck opening Remy's door. Wolverine wasn't as worried about his lover's muscles as he was about his reaction to stepping into the winter wonderland and wanted Remy securely in his arms and into the house. As Remy started to slide out, Logan caught him and pulled him into a tight embrace as he moved him towards the farmhouse. He could feel the tension in Remy's body and smell the fear coming off of him, but said nothing as he kept one hand around his lover and used the other to open the door.

Inside, he pushed Remy into the living room where a large stone fireplace dominated the room and set him down in front of it. Logan's neighbor had set it up for lighting when he came by with his snow plow and Logan shook Remy out of his reverie and directed him to the hearth. "Rem charge somethin and start the fire will ya. It'll warm this place up quick. I'll bring in the supplies."

"I'll help," he rose, but the thought of going back outside gave him pause, and Logan, aware of how the snow and cold affected Remy, shook his head.

"You stay in here. Yer still healin from what happened, I'll bring the stuff in." 

Remy nodded trying to hide his relief and lifting a small piece of wood from a basket near the hearth charged it throwing it into the fireplace. A bright fire started immediately and Remy  
sighed calming just a notch as he turned and finally surveyed the room. 

Logan might call it a cabin but this was not a cabin by any means. It was a small farmhouse. None of the rooms were overly large but they were a pleasant size. The windows were shuttered probably to protect the house from harsh weather and that pleased the empath who didn't want to look out on all the white snow outside. There were a couple of chairs, a small coffee table and a coach near the fireplace and a couple of rugs about that seemed to be made of fur. Idly, Remy wondered if Logan had hunted these animals. It seemed like something his lover might do. Two end tables had lamps and Remy reached over to one, turning on a lamp, pleased that the place had electricity. He had imagined no electricity, no heat, and no plumbing when Logan said cabin.

Set just a small ways back from the living room was the dining room with a wooden table, six chairs, a cupboard filled with dishes and a staircase which the empath guessed must lead to the master bedroom upstairs. Beyond the dining room Remy found a small working kitchen  
with lots of counter top space and behind that a mud room filled with dry goods and supplies. The empath returned to the living room and opened a door to the left of the fireplace and found a small guest bedroom. All the rooms were decorated with curtains, rugs and other niceties and Remy guessed Logan probably got it that way. Somehow he couldn't see Logan putting up curtains. Nearing the fireplace and feeling the warmth filling the room, Remy relaxed a bit more as Logan carried in the first of many cartons and looked over at his lover.

Now that he was inside, Remy looked decidedly better and Logan was no longer scenting fear. "We're not really all that far from civilization, kid. The place has a heating system, electricity, running water and a septic system." The empath nodded and began unpacking the supplies as Logan continued carrying in the boxes but he paused with a smile as he realized along with the beer were bottles of good wine and champagne. Remy could drink a hell of a lot of bourbon and still stand but a few glasses of champagne made him giddy and wild and Logan knew that. His smile turning a bit more animated, he placed the champagne in the mud room right near the back door to chill, deciding coming here might not be such a bad idea after all.

Boxes began piling up as Remy continued unpacking, his attention focused on the food stuff - the Cajun knew he was a better cook than Logan and he was beginning to sort out the menus in his head based on the different foods he was finding when Logan's arms slid around his  
small waist, his nose burying itself in the luxurious tresses.

"Der's a lot of food here, Cher," he tried to ignore Logan's nipping of his ear as he reached for more food.

"Backup in case we get snowed in." Logan answered as he began nipping on the young man's neck. Remy froze at the thought but his tension melted as Logan distracted him by lightly sucking on the Cajun's collar bone. "Anyway I eat a lot." He slowly pulled back aware of the young man's disappointment but there was still a lot to be done to get the cabin ready for their stay. "I'm gonna clear a path to the wood pile. You gonna be okay takin care of the food?"

Remy nodded and Logan left the room.

Remy finished putting away the food and then made a large bruch as Logan shoveled around the wood pile. The older man came stomping back in a few minutes later to the smell of hot coffee and bacon frying. Smiling, he walked into the dining room where dishes had already been  
rinsed and the table set. "Hey Cajun," he called. "How long till breakfast; I'm starving."

The empath entered from the kitchen. "Almost ready Logan," he put the hot pot he had found and filled with coffee on the table and poured two strong cups. After all the drugs he had in his system for the last 24 hours, compliments of Hank, he needed something to wake him up.

"I'll cook the next meal," Logan offered sitting down, but Remy shook his head.

"Non, I will do the cooking. I'm a better cook." Logan laughed lightly in reply, knowing there was some truth in the statement but aware that he wasn't about to let his lover do all the work. A big part of why he brought the kid here was to help him relax and get over things, not have him work.

Remy came in a few minutes later with the food and the pair ate quietly. Finishing up, Logan refused to let the Cajun clean up but sent him into the living room to relax while he took care of the dishes. As he washed the dishes, Logan considered how he could get Remy used to the cold and decided he would take the kid outside for some target practice. Snowballs made great ammunition and trees targets, as long as Remy didn't charge them.

Logan entered the living room and looked at the empath with a smile. Remy was sitting right near the fire his red and black eyes watching the bouncing flames and crackling wood.

"Get yer coat Rem, we're goin outside." Remy looked up at Logan his eyes wide. 

"Cher?" he questioned and Logan could hear the uncertainty in the voice as he glanced at the door.

"It's supposed to snow tonight so I want ya to get some fresh air today while there is still a chance."

"Gambit's had more den enough."

Logan walked over and put out a hand which after a moment the Cajun took being pulled up, though his face reflected his discomfort.

"I want ya to come out and play with me," he nuzzled the empath's neck.

"Could stay in here and play," Remy stated breathlessly as his fingers slid up and down Logan's back and the Canadian could feel his body responding to the young man's touch. Pulling back while he still had enough control to do it, he grabbed Remy's arms and shook his head.

"Later," he promised, "right now get ya coat." With a sigh, Remy turned as Logan watched him thoughtfully, aware of the pale but determined face. "Remy," he watched as the empath looked at him. "Trust me. I won't let anything happen to ya." The Cajun nodded coming closer and Logan, putting an arm around the younger man ,led him onto the small porch as Remy put on his sunglasses to shield his eyes from the white glare.

Outside the air was crisp and cold, hinting at the possibility of more snow that night and both men could see their breath as they looked out across the snow and ice. Remy pulled his coat tighter around himself as he looked out and unconsciously inched closer to Logan feeling the cold air that reminded him of Antarctica. The older man reached down and picking up some of the hard packed snow formed it into a ball.

"See that tree?" he indicated one in the distance and then threw the ball straight into a knot hole on the tree. "Let's see if you can hit it." Remy looked at him and snorted before reaching for some snow but Logan stopped him. "Don't charge it," he warned. Remy nodded with a smile and pitched a snowball right on top of the spot Logan hit. "Not bad, Cajun. Let's get a better target." Logan indicated a tree further away and shot a snowball, hitting one of the low lying branches. Again, Remy landed his shot on top of Logan's. With a huff, Logan stepped off the porch and pointed to a small branch barely visible in the distance. "See the leaves hanging from that branch?" he asked as he pointed to a small clump of leaves in the distance. He shot a snowball and knocked a leaf off the branch and waited as Remy walked over and picked up his own snowball, eyeing the distance and his projectile before tossing the snowball and knocking off several leaves.

"I tink Gambit won, Cher. I took off more of da leaves."

"Is that right?" Logan went over for a closer look but as he neared the tree felt a slap on his back as something cold and wet hit him. Spinning he looked at Remy and lifting some snow began to form a ball, careful not to make it too hard as the Cajun began to back up.

"Now Wolvie," Remy got no further as a snowball hit him in the chest. With a huff, Remy grabbed more and more snow throwing as much as he could at Logan and laughing as Wolverine marched toward him, knocking snowballs as he went and in general getting covered in snow.  
Realizing he was about to be caught, Remy spun around looking for a means of escape and started forward thinking to escape inside only to be caught and pulled down into the snow by his lover as he landed on his stomach.

Wolverine turned the young man over onto his back, pinning his wrists at his side and looked down into the laughing eyes of the young man beneath him and smiled seeing the amusement that had replaced the wary concern. Leaning down he kissed the soft lips beneath him and then helped him up. "Come on inside, yer gettin all wet and ya'll catch cold." He led the young man into the house. "Get out of those clothes and sit by the fire," he instructed as he placed a small bottle by the hearth and removed his coat, shaking off snow.

Remy followed his lead and tossed his jacket and sweater on a peg near the door his sunglasses landing on the table before settling near the coach. "Come here, darlin," Logan said softly and patted the thick piled fur near the fireplace invitingly until the young man came over to sit by his lover. Wolverine smiled in response and gently stripped Remy of his clothes but stopped him when he reached for Logan's clothes, gently pushing his hands away with a shake of his head. Instead, he patted the fur skin before the fire telling the empath to lie down on his stomach. With a smile the Cajun did, wondering what exactly his lover would do as Logan knelt beside him. And then, he felt a warm liquid spilling onto his back and he started to sit up but Logan caught him and held him still. "Easy kid, just relax," he ran his fingers down Remy's back spreading the liquid.

"What are you doing?" Remy asked in French and Logan smiled.

"I'm givin you a massage," Logan answered starting to knead tight muscles as he worked very carefully around the dark bruises left by Rogue, Angel and Psylocke. Remy moaned in response, closing his eyes and burying his head in the furs as strong hands slid from his neck down to his feet spreading warm oil over his body and working it into the soft skin. "How you doin, kid?" he asked and Remy mumbled something in response, his eyes closed, his breathing slowing as he relaxed completely.

"What was that Rem?"

"I'm not a kid," came a protest that ended in a moan as Logan worked over his lower back.

"Sure you are," Logan answered with a chuckle as he continued rubbing the Cajun's muscles, feeling the stirrings of arousal as he touched the sumptuous and yielding flesh beneath him. Deciding the kid was relaxed enough, Logan leaned down and kissed the back of Remy's neck, letting his tongue slide down his back to his tail bone as Remy shivered under the Canadian's attention, his breath catching as his own body stirred in response to the change in attention.

Turning over, Remy looked up at Logan, his exotic red and black eyes taking in his lover's arousal and interest, his own eagerness apparent as he slowly leaned forward to kiss the Canadian, his tongue darting into Logan's mouth to taste him. As their lips met, the thief's  
sensitive fingers slid under Logan's plaid flannel shirt and ran up and down his broad chest, enjoying the feel of the hard, hairy skin so different from his own softer, sparsely haired, thinner body.

"You are way over dressed," Remy whispered, his fingers reaching for the buttons.

"And you are incredibly impatient," Logan countered, though he was really glad that Remy was slipping off his clothes.

"Remy's tired of waiting," came the reply as Logan's shirt fell to the floor and the thief leaned forward nipping at Logan's nipples even as his fingers moved down to open Logan's pants.

Logan sighed with pleasure as his pants slid down his hips and a hard erection was pulled from his pants. The mutant pulled away from his lover and removed his clothes tossing them beside the Cajun's before stretching out beside Remy as the young man leaned over to run kisses up and down Logan's torso before sliding his mouth over Logan's erection. He licked the thick cock for some minutes, his eyes on his lover's face, enjoying the physical responses and moans but Remy wasn't about to let Logan cum. In the two weeks they had been sharing a bed the empath had learned not to let Logan get any release before him, else Logan could and would make him wait and beg for release driving him crazy with need. Pulling away from the hard weeping cock, Remy moved up to the Canadian's mouth and kissed him as his body spread over Logan's, rubbing up and down invitingly.

Logan turned and sucked on the Cajun's neck as he reached down and gently grasped Remy's cock his fingers running up and down the length making Remy's breath come in hard gasps as he moaned thrusting his hips into Logan's hand.

"Ya know yer beautiful panting and needy," the older mutant whispered as he shifted pinning Remy beneath him. "I wouldn't mind keepin ya in this state forever," he admitted. Remy shook his head back and forth in denial, his long hair falling across the furs as he spread his legs so that he cradled his lover. Knowing Remy's state and his own need, Wolverine reached for the oil near the fireplace and slipped some on his fingers as he moved to prepare the young man. Remy moaned softly as fingers slipped inside him, lubricating him, and then something far larger entered him and he screamed Logan's name in pleasure as Logan stroked Remy's cock in time to his thrusts, hitting the Cajun's prostate with every move. It wasn't long until Remy arched up in orgasm and Logan followed as the empath released his charm.

With a sigh of satisfaction Logan pulled free of the young man and looked down at his lover studying him. He was beautiful, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, his mind lost in a haze of post orgasmic pleasure, his body limp and damp with glistening sweat from the workout it had just received. Looking at the beauty below him, made Logan want to take him again but he knew Remy needed a break. His body didn't have a healing factor and the fact that he released the charm also drained him. Kissing the soft lips he pulled Remy close and allowed the young man to bury his head in his neck. "Logan," he whispered softly, "I love you," he finally admitted, more to himself than to Logan, his voice trembling and reflecting just how scared this statement made him. It was a difficult admission for Remy and he was afraid to say it because it meant so much to him but Logan smiled with understanding and delight.

"I love you too Remy," he answered. "And don't you ever forget that." Remy nodded and closed his eyes breathing in the scent of his lover, feeling relaxed and protected as he prepared for a cat nap.

*

For the next few days Logan and Remy were stuck in the cabin as Mother Nature dropped two more feet of snow on them. Periodically, Logan would go out and clear a path to the wood pile and the Canadian took it as a good sign when Remy would follow him out and offer to help or just keep him company as he worked. Nights were filled with passion as the lovers explored and learned how to please each other and afternoons were filled in with reading and the internet (Remy had brought his laptop). Logan even discovered that given not much champagne at all Remy would lose at strip poker rather badly and the older mutant took shameless advantage of that fact. But despite the relaxed atmosphere, Logan knew he still had to deal with some difficult topics and was waiting for the kid to be relaxed enough to talk about the Morlocks before he brought up the subject. And so they were there a full week before Logan relaxed on the coach, leaning back against the armrest, a snifter of cognac in his hand, and called the Cajun to come and sit with him. Snuggling into Logan's arms, Remy sighed stretching his long legs down the couch and watching the fire as Wolverine wrapped his arms around Remy's chest before bringing the snifter to Remy's lips having him sip some of the cognac.

"It's not so bad in the north, right kid?"

"It's a little cold for dis Cajun but dere's interesting ways of getting warm, Cher." 

Logan nodded his agreement, the hand not holding the cognac, gently caressing up and down Remy's arm. "Rem, I want ya to talk to me," he began as red on black eyes turned to face crystal blue ones and saw the serious expression. "I need ya ta tell me about the Morlocks." Remy would have shot up pulling away if Logan's arms weren't tight around him, holding him there. The Canadian could feel the tension building in the thief and pulled Remy more securely against him, holding him firmly but also protectively. "It's not that I blame ya for anything but ya never gonna get over it if ya don't talk about it."

"Don't want to," came the whispered response.

"I know," Logan continued to stroke the boy. "But it will help. Trust me Remy."

Remy looked up into Logan's eyes. He did trust his lover completely, but he knew if Logan heard the whole story, the love would turn to hate, and he would lose the happiness he had found. He looked away shaking his head, tears in his eyes. "You won't want me if you know." 

Logan smiled in answer, shaking his head, though he could smell the fear coming off the boy. "Ain't gonna happen kid, you're mine now. Ain't ever gonna let ya go." Remy didn't believe that, not if Logan heard the whole tale, but he supposed his lover was entitled and nodded.

"Was younger," he began, "couldn't control my powers all de time, not chargin, not empathy, not charm. Needed help and went to dis doctor. Dr. Essex."

"Sinister," Logan breathed, and Remy nodded, unwilling to look at Logan as he continued.

"Didn' know he was..." Remy paused and took a deep breath, "he said he could help. Ran experiments on my powers...did other tings too." The last part came out as a whisper but Logan's sensitive hearing picked up every pain filled word. "After a while, Gambit couldn' take it anymore, always bein taken to da lab and experimented on, taken to Sinister's bed..." there were tears running down the Cajun's face as he continued. "Tried to kill myself but he caught me and punished me, gave me to Sabretooth. Dey even shared me. Tried to fight but dey were too strong." Remy could hear Logan's growl of anger at the thought of what Creed and Sinister had done to the boy. "He kept me a long time. Finally, Sinister told me he needed samples from de Morlocks, blood, hair, skin and dey wouldn't cooperate. Said if I gathered some mutants and led dem into da tunnels to get da samples he would let me go. I didn' know he was going to..." By this point Remy was sobbing. "I jus wanted ta get away. Tried to stop dem when I saw what dey were doin. De Marauders: Sabretooth, Riptide, Blockbuster, Harpoon, and Scrambler, dey grabbed me. Sinister told dem to teach me a lesson, dey each, dey each..." Remy couldn't continue, he had turned into Logan's arms sobbing hysterically against his chest, sure his lover would no longer want him, would be disgusted by what he had done. 

Logan slipped the snifter to the floor and held tighter to the boy, letting him cry, just holding him, and stroking him. After a while the sobs turned quieter though tremors wracked the young man's body as he rested his head on Logan's chest, staring sightlessly at the fire and then Remy felt the soft caress of a hand against his check, gently wiping the tears. Looking up at Logan the Cajun froze, not quite believing what he was seeing, understanding and concern. Dropping his shields to confirm what his mind wouldn't believe, Remy's empathy told him Logan's emotions had not changed. He could still feel the love and protectiveness radiating off the other man and in that moment Remy understood this really was love; unconditional just like his Papa's and Tante Mattie's.

"Remy, I want you to listen and understand me." He waited until the Cajun nodded before continuing, "You were a victim in this." Remy opened his mouth to protest, but Logan placed a finger across his lips and shook his head. "You were young and trusted the wrong people and they used you. It's hard to admit you were the victim and powerless but you were and when you can see that and admit it to yourself, you'll feel better." He leaned down and kissed the Cajun's head before picking up the snifter and making the boy drink some of the brandy. "And if I ever get my hands on any them, Creed, Sinister or the rest, I'm gonna make them pay for what they did to ya." Hearing this, Remy closed his eyes, more tears threatening ,though these were tears of relief. He had been so sure he would lose his lover over what had happened that the emotions left him wrung out completely and all he wanted to do was rest against Logan. Within minutes Remy was asleep and Logan carried him up and put him to bed.

For the next two weeks, Remy and Logan spent a lot of time getting to know each other better and enjoying the quiet solitude and pressure free existence that so contrasted with life in Westchester. Weather permitting, Logan took Remy outside almost daily, and was happy to note that the wariness about snow was passing. Logan knew the Cajun was on the road to recovery when the young man slipped out and made Logan a snowman while the Canadian was in the shower. Logan had come out of the shower and told the Cajun they should go out and the Cajun had followed with a sigh of resignation. Remy had then watched delightedly as his lover inspected the snowman before giving him a kiss filled with joy. Logan decided, in that moment, that Remy might never be entirely comfortable but he doubted Rogue, Psylocke and Angel would ever use snow to paralyze him again.

As their vacation came to an end, Logan knew it was time to find out what was happening at the mansion and decide on their next course of action. He had meant what he said to Scott, he would not bring Remy back to be tortured by any of the x-men and so he deliberately spent an afternoon filling the Cajun with champagne before exhausting him with some incredible and prolonged lovemaking (compliments of his healing factor) and waiting until Remy was asleep on the couch before finally calling home. Glancing over the young man and gently covering him with a quilt before throwing on a jacket, he stepped outside and placed a call to the mansion.

Storm picked up the phone on the second ring and was delighted to hear from Logan. She had been receiving e-mails from Remy but that wasn't the same as talking with them and she inquired about their vacation.

"Things are fine here. Rem has become a real northerner." He paused fractionally. "How are things there?"

"Things have been quiet Logan," Storm answered, understanding the question but not entirely sure how to answer.

"Quiet ain't the answer I wanted Ro."

"Perhaps you should speak with the Professor. He has been working on the problem."

"Yeah okay, put me through."

"Of course, Logan. Send my best to my brother."

"Hello, Logan," the Professor picked up the line, "hold one moment please." Logan could hear the Professor thank Jubilee for something, presumably to clear the room before he returned to the line. "How are you and Remy doing?"

"We are fine, how are things doing there?" The question was multi-leveled and the Professor cleared his throat, understanding the deeper implications of it.

"I have been working with Anna Marie, Betsy and Warren." He paused momentarily before continuing. "There have been some problems that you are aware of and that I have been working to resolve, but it might be easier if Remy were here. I would like him to face the other team members."

"Chuck, you must have heard what they did to him in the Danger Room. I am not going to stand by and let them hurt him again." 

"None of us will, Logan. But to resolve this matter, we will need him here. I believe both Rogue and Psylocke are ready to work with our young empath and accord him the respect due a team member."

"What about Wings?"

"He may need more time," the Professor admitted, frowning though Logan couldn't' see his face. "There is a much deeper problem there that I believe goes beyond Remy."

"And you want me to bring Remy back?" Wolverine's voice was incredulous. "I won't let him get hurt so that you can figure out Wing's problems. Remy ain't some lab rat."

"Of course he's not," the Professor snapped and then took a moment to calm down. In the back of his mind the Professor knew Logan was trying to protect Remy and was right to be cautious after all that had befallen the boy. "We will be vigilant around Warren. We know there is a problem."

"And if that problem rears its head during a mission professor? What then?"

"We will not allow him on a mission with Gambit until I am convinced he is more stable." Logan could hear the slight rise in the Professor's voice. Charles didn't like being argued with, but Logan really didn't care. Remy came first and the Canadian was going to protect him.

"So, this is a bigger problem than we first realized?" Logan answered thoughtfully.

"Logan, it will snowball if we don't deal with it. That's why I need Remy back"

"Fine, I'll bring him home but they'd better watch their steps. I will act if..."

"I know Logan. So we will see you soon?"

"We'll be home on Monday."

"Thank you, Logan," the Professor hung up the phone and Logan stared at his cell not at all relieved by the conversation.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Remy return to the mansion but some relationships still haven't resolved.

Remy and Logan packed up Monday morning and headed down from Maine. Unlike the ride up where Remy slept through most of the trip, they shared the drive, the Cajun taking the wheel for a good part of Massachusetts and Connecticut as they chatted merrily about their stay, Wolverine more than glad to find the Cajun had not only enjoyed the time in the north but wished they could go back sometime. In the back of his head, Logan realized his plan to help Remy overcome his reactions to snow had worked better than he had hoped. The boy would never like the cold, he didn't before Antarctica either, however, seeing the icy precipitation, would no longer cause paralyzing flashbacks.

As they neared New York State, Remy's mood began to change. The light airy banter and playful conversations seemed to die on his lips as he watched the road and Logan could guess that the kid was worried about their return to Westchester and what kind of welcome they might not get. Wolverine could imagine that it would be difficult for Gambit returning to a place where he was considered the enemy by some. Maybe it was because the boy was an empath or maybe it was just his general emotional make up, but Remy was incredibly sensitive to such things and could get hurt easily. Physically, you could kick the crap out of the kid and it wouldn't stop him. He was one hell of a fighter, more than capable of handling anything that came at him, but emotionally, Remy was way too vulnerable.

"Rem," Logan called, releasing his hold on the gear shift to let his fingers close around the Cajun's. "We don't have to go back if you don't want." Remy looked away considering the statement and then shook his head. He knew Logan considered the mansion in Westchester his home and he would never take that away from his lover. There was a time when Remy thought of the mansion as his home too, but he realized he no longer did. It was just a place to stay and had been ever since Antarctica.

"Non Cher, we are x-men." He paused considering his next words carefully, not sure he should voice them, even to his lover. "Ange' and Psylocke I don care if dey are happy to see us or no. Mais, Rogue, I cared bout her and it hurts." The last part of the statement came out as a whisper.

"You can't still care about her after what she did?"

"Oui, I can." Remy gave a soft sigh, knowing his answer was irrational. "I don love her," his cheeks turned slightly red as he added, "I love you. Maybe, I never loved her and dat was the problem, maybe our affair was a lie. Mais, I still care about her and wouldn' hurt her." He looked out the window again. "We should never have been together," he admitted ,reluctantly. "She can' be touched and de empathy needs to touch, hold, and be held." The empath smiled as Logan's hand tightened on his fingers.

"I'm sorry it hurts ya kid, but you wouldn't have ended up with me if it had been any other way, so I can't really say I'm sorry." Remy nodded his agreement. "But Rem," he waited till the Cajun turned to look at him, the incredible red and black eyes gazing at Logan's. "We ain't stayin if things haven't changed. I already warned the others about that."

"Merci Cher," Remy turned back to the window and watched the landscape, his stomach churning with nerves.

An hour later, Logan pulled through the gate, his hand again tangling in Remy's as they went up the drive and parked before the house. "You ready?" Logan asked and received a nod as the Cajun slipped out of the vehicle and taking the suitcase Logan handed him, headed towards the door. But before he could close his hand on the doorknob, the large door was thrown open and Storm grabbed Remy, pulling him into a hug, suitcase and all.

"I've missed you," she complained, her hand reaching out to include Logan as he stood behind the Cajun.

"Hi Stormy," came a muffled answer as Remy slowly pulled free. "Missed you too." He looked around noting the arrival of Jean as Storm looked over him with an approving glance. Remy looked a lot healthier. He had gained some weight and the haunted look that he tried unsuccessfully to hide from her, had melted away making him look younger and happier. The vacation and Logan had done their work very well.

"Hi Jean," Logan put down his suitcase and turned to watch as Jean and Ro looked over Remy approvingly.

"Welcome back," she smiled. "We didn't know what time you'd be getting in but the Professor did ask to see the two of you when you arrive." Logan nodded as he glanced at the Cajun, aware that Remy was uncomfortable with the statement, though he took great pains to hide that fact. 

Remy still had fears of being thrown out, probably because it had happened before.

"Can you let him know we're here? We'll drop our suitcases off and then see him." Jean nodded as Logan nudged Remy forward, his own suitcase banging into the thief's backside to get him moving.

The Cajun gave a mock look of annoyance and then smiled at Ro. "We best go, Cherie. But Gambit will see you later, non?"

"Of course you will. I want to hear all about your vacation," she said stepping back and giving Remy room to pass.

Up in Logan's room, the older mutant dropped his suitcase on the floor beside the bed and looked around, sniffing the air thoughtfully. No one had been in his room for some time. There were no strange scents, the room stuffy and closed off. Deciding he liked that fact, Logan turned and walked to Remy's door knocking lightly before entering and looking at the young man as he put his suitcase down on the bed, ready to open it and unpack. Logan was about to point out that there wasn't time to unpack right now, the Professor was waiting, when he noticed a strange scent in the room. Warren, he told himself. Warren had been in this room and fairly recently. It didn't look as though anything had been touched, the Cajun's few belongings that he kept here were still on display on the dresser but Logan was sure the man had spent some time in the room to permeate the air with his scent.

Walking over to the closet, Logan opened it and glanced in, aware the scent was even stronger in the space that had been closed off with no ventilation. Closing the door with a grunt, Logan glanced at Remy and smiled deciding it was not the best time to tell the Cajun about the intruder. The Cajun was already nervous about the meeting with the Professor and this could wait until after they talked to Charles. Tonight he would pull Remy into his own bedroom and once the empath was curled up in his arms in bed, Logan would tell him about the intrusion.

"Rem, ya can't unpack now. Chuck is waiting." Logan stated gently and watched as Remy lifted nervous eyes to him and nodded.

"What do you tink de Professor wants to talk about?" he asked quietly, not so much concerned that he would be thrown out, but that Logan would leave with him if he wer evicted. He didn't want his lover losing the one place he called home but there would be no way to leave and not have Logan follow him.

"You're worried they'll throw you out?" Logan realized and voiced Remy's concern. The empath looked down his bangs falling in his face as he nodded.

"Ange' he's been an x-men a long time Cher. Dey won't let him go, not for dis Cajun tief."

Logan considered the statement thoughtfully. To some extent the boy was right. Remy had never been one of the favorites of the x-men; proof being his abandonment in Antarctica. And upon his return he was verbally abused over and over by Warren and Bobby until Wolverine decided to put an end to it. Had it been any mutant but one of the founding five members of the team that abused the kid Logan doubted the abuse would have been tolerated and it certainly would not have gone on so long.

"Let's see what Chuck has to say before we jump to any conclusions." Logan started for the door but turned to face his lover as Remy moved behind him, one hand closing on the Cajun's cheek, caressing it softly. "Just know this, you ain't leavin me. If you go, I go; you're a hell of a lot more important than this." Remy gave Logan a small smile but the older mutant could tell the Cajun was worried.

*

Charles Xavier looked up at the knock on his office door. "Come in," he called and smiled as Remy and Logan entered. "Good evening, Remy, Logan," he indicated seats across from him. "Please sit down." He leaned forward pushing some papers aside and giving his full attention to the mutants before him. The Professor had never been able to read Remy's thoughts easily but he could tell by the young mutant's body language that Remy was nervous about this meeting. Remy had natural shields that kept him out, probably because his empathy would require stronger barriers than a telepath's. Everyone experienced strong emotions and an empath would not survive long if unable to keep those emotions at bay. But what Remy's shields could hide his body couldn't, the nervousness was clearly accentuated by his body language.

Charles glanced over at Logan aware of the mutant's protective stance as he sat down beside his young lover. Logan was not nervous, if anything his body language suggested annoyance and the Professor had to admit he had more than enough reason to be angry. Remy had been treated badly by the team and rather than correct the problem, they had compounded it and Charles recognized that he more than anyone else was responsible. As the head of this institute, he should have stepped in and done something about the problem long before Logan finally put an end to the situation. The Professor couldn't understand why he hadn't seen the problem under his nose. Had he become so removed from his own team that he missed something so glaring? Or had he been as much a part of the problem as the others? Remy was not one to complain when treated badly, he took in all the negativity silently and became a scapegoat for the others and the Professor had allowed it; a situation for which he felt a great deal of shame.

"You are looking much better, Remy, much more relaxed." the Professor offered with a smile. "Did you enjoy your vacation?" Remy raised his eyes to the Professor and nodded, waiting for the bad news he knew was going to come as the Professor turned to Logan. "Scott and I spoke for some time about what happened before you left for your vacation and your..." the Professor paused not wanting to use the word threat, "your decision about your future and Remy's." He glanced again at the empath before leaning back to watch both men as Logan glared at him angrily and Remy looked down his bangs falling in front of his face. Taking a deep breath the Professor continued, "What was done to Remy was completely unacceptable and I have spoken with Warren, Betsy and Anna Marie about their behavior but so far I have only had, what I believe, is partial success." Remy glanced at the Professor surprised to hear he wasn't being asked to leave as Logan's eyes narrowed and quiet growl escaped him, not pleased with the idea of partial success. 

"Explain partial success, Chuck," Wolverine answered, his voice showing clearly his annoyance.

"Anna Marie realizes she was being unreasonable. The break up of their relationship caused her a great deal of pain and so she lashed out at Remy, but she sees that Remy's relationships have nothing to do with her, and she will be apologizing." He glanced at the empath. "I don't know if you will accept her apology but it is heartfelt. Betsy was going along with Warren and harbors no ill will. She will be apologizing as well once she returns from Europe. She's gone there to deal with her family and sort out her own feelings and won't be back for at least a month. I am sure both women will go out of their way to make amends."

"So the lack of success is flyboy," Logan surmised and the Professor nodded.

"There are some deep seated problems there," he admitted, at last. "Warren's reactions to Remy are multi-leveled. On the one hand, he blames Remy for the destruction of his wings by the Marauders and as a result feels Remy was the cause of his association with Apocalypse. He would prefer to lay the blame on our young empath rather than admit his own culpability in the matter.

"As the CEO of a company, he condemns Remy's lifestyle and the occupation that he was trained for as a ranking member of the thieves' guild. Remy's ability to move millions," he stopped and gave a wry smile as the Cajun looked at him surprised. "Yes, Remy, I am more than aware of your penchant for stealing sums from large organizations and moving them into charitable organizations." The Professor glanced at Logan. "Our young Robin Hood has quite the reputation from what I understand. And I won't discuss your net worth young man." Remy, at least, had the grace to blush as the Professor continued. "His ability to move large sums annoys Warren and makes him feel vulnerable." The Professor sighed.

"And there is one more issue. While condemning your relationship, I believe he is attracted to Remy and is angry at himself and Remy as a result. He blames Remy for the attraction."

"What, I never..." Remy began but was cut off by the Professor.

"Your light flirtations and playful sexual innuendos with the x-men woke something buried deep within Warren and again he blames you for the attraction instead of looking to himself." The Professor sighed again, sitting back and considering the two men. "And so I have spoken with Scott. Warren will not be allowed on any mission that involves you, Remy, until these issues are resolved. Eventually, I hope to have him see the part he plays in this but for now he will be hostile and it is up to you whether you want to endure this or not. It is the best solution I have right now."

Logan glanced at the empath. "Rem we could stay somewhere else," he said, a hand coming to rest on his young lover's even as Remy shook his head no.

"Non Cher, we will stay. We are x-men." Remy turned back to the Professor and received a nod of confirmation.

"Thank you, Remy. And should you need any help with Warren or anything else, my door is always open."

"Merci," the empath rose and looked to Logan. The Canadian looked at his young lover and smiled rising to stand beside him aware that Remy had expected to be thrown out and that he was once again a member of the team.

Logan left the Professor's study thoughtfully. He was glad that Rogue and Psylocke were dealt with but he was more than a little concerned about Angel. As they walked back up to their rooms, the Canadian considered the Professor's words and decided the intrusion into Remy's room didn't bode well. "Rem," he said quietly when the Cajun turned to his own room to unpack. "We need to talk about this."

Remy turned and blinked at Logan. He had meant what he said on the ride down from Maine. He really didn't care what Angel or Psylocke thought, Rogue was the one who hurt him and he had been extremely relieved to hear she understood she had done something wrong. "Cher, it's alright. I..." he stopped as Logan put up a hand in warning and Remy turned following Logan's gaze as Rogue came up the stairs and stopped at the end of the hall looking at the two men before continuing forward again a bit more cautiously. Instinctively, Logan stepped closer to Remy ready to protect his mate as the southern belle stopped in front of them.

"May I speak with you, Remy?" she asked quietly and then raised her eyes to his. "In private?" 

Remy glanced at Logan and nodded before opening his door and indicating she should enter. The Cajun followed her in to the room silently and watched as she looked around at various things before finally and reluctantly turning to look at him. "This is hard for me to say sugah, but I'm sorry for what I did. I was angry that you found someone to replace me and I was wrong. The Professor and I talked about it for a long time and I realized I hurt you bad, but I was hurtin too." She said all this in one quick breath and then looked down wiping at a single tear that slid down her cheek. In the past, that tear would have broken through the Cajun's reserve and would have brought him to her side but Remy made no move to approach, only watched her, his face devoid of expression. With a sigh, in part of regret, in part resignation, she looked up at him staring into his red and black eyes and seeing compassion there, but nothing more. In that moment, she acknowledged that Remy really was not hers anymore. "We never were meant to be together. We're both too hotheaded. We spent more time fightin than anything else," she added lamely, and then turned to the door, real tears starting to fall as she realized what she had lost. "Please forgive me Rem," she whispered, her hand on the doorknob as the Cajun's hand closed lightly on her arm, stopping her.

"I'm sorry too," he answered and she looked up into his eyes seeing pain and realizing she had caused that pain. "It was as much my fault as yours." She nodded her agreement, saying nothing and opening the door walked out, one soft sob echoing back as she practically ran down the stairs, the Cajun watching her retreating figure from the doorway. "I wish you the best Cherie," he whispered to himself in prayer. "And I hope you find happiness with someone else." He turned back to his door but was stopped as two powerful arms closed around him holding him close. Remy closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace with a sigh.

"You okay?" came the whispered question and he nodded as Logan maneuvered him into the Canadian's bedroom and sat him down on the bed. "You sure?" Logan asked, a hand pushing the silky red hair back from Remy's face as he watched his lover.

"Oui, for Rogue and me, it is over." The finality of the statement saddened Remy but he looked up into his lover's clear blue eyes and smiled as Logan sat down beside him and reached for the Cajun pulling him close for a kiss. Remy melted into the embrace as Logan's hands began their own magic on his body and he soon forgot about everything but the need building in him as Logan undressed him and laid him across the bed, the Canadian's heavier body pressing him down into the mattress as he nipped and licked Remy's sensitive skin.

"What do you want, Remy?" Logan asked as he ran his tongue over an exceptionally sensitive spot on the Cajun's neck, making the young man arch up and moan.

"You, please Logan," the Cajun moaned. "You make dis Cajun crazy." Logan smiled enjoying the responses he elicited from his lover as his fingers worked to prepare Remy before he pushed into the tight warmth. Remy cried out thrusting up to meet him and the two were soon carried away by the empath's charm as Remy's orgasm hit.

After the lovemaking, Wolverine pulled the empath into his arms and looked down at his lover with some concern. "Rem, we do have to discuss something, Warren."

"I don' care about him, Cher. De only one I cared bout was Rogue."

"I know but he's dangerous." Remy snorted dismissively in response and Logan smiled. "Look, I know you can take him out in a fair fight, you've done it before. But he's not balanced and he might use other methods to get at you. Remember how he used Bobby." Remy nodded but Logan could tell he was not overly concerned. "So I want ya to stay away from him."

"Dat's not so easy livin in the same house."

"I know but steer clear of him, especially if you're alone."

Remy looked at his lover and frowned. "Is der something you’r e not telling dis Cajun?" he asked and Wolverine nodded.

"Yeah, he's been in your room. I could smell it the minute I walked in and after our talk with Chuck, I just think it's best you avoid him." He cupped Remy's chin and looked into his eyes. "And anything he says or does, you better tell me." The empath started to look away but Logan pulled his head back. "I know you Rem, when someone hurts you, you clam up about it. But you gotta tell me if something happens because I don't think he is stable and we both gotta be ready to deal with that." He considered his lover knowing Remy would be afraid to say anything - not because he was afraid of Warren but because he was afraid Logan might hurt Warren in response. "It just might save his life if you tell me because if ya don't and I find out it will be worse."

"I don' want you hurting him, Cher." Remy gazed into Logan's blue eyes with concern. "I'll try and avoid him but you have to stay away from him too, d'accord?" 

Logan nodded, but doubted that it would be just that easy to deal with the problem of Warren.

 

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren's obsession with Remy grows.

For the next week, Remy ignored Warren and admittedly, Warren ignored Remy. They saw little of each other and things seemed to settle down at the x-men mansion to the level of relationships that existed prior to the danger room incident. The Professor continued working daily with Warren to explore his feelings and help him release his antagonism toward the Cajun while Logan and Remy continued their relationship - openly. Jean, Ro, Hank, Bobby, Jubilee and Scott were happy with the relationship openly supporting the couple. Most seemed to think Logan had mellowed as a result of his romantic association with the young man and Remy seemed to be coming out of his own exile. Rogue made no comment but kept her distance from the two men spending less time at the mansion than usual.

At the end of their first week back, the Professor decided it was time to have Remy and Warren face each other and asked Remy to come to his office and meet Warren there. A bit nervously, the Cajun was escorted to the room by a less than pleased Wolverine who was not invited to the meeting, but walked his lover to the door before giving him a quick kiss and disappearing as Remy knocked seeking entry. It wasn't that Remy was afraid of Angel, he wasn't but the idea of the negative emotions coming off the man, and the effect he was having on the team as a whole, bothered Remy. He understood that part of his discomfort was his own empathy, it was picking up the emotional discomfort of others when he and Warren were near each other, but there was little he could do about it, and he supposed that the Professor wanted them to meet to end the discomfort for all.

"Come in Remy," the Professor called and watched the Cajun walk in and, ignoring the seat offered by the mutant leader, leaned against the wall his arms crossed, his face a mask of cool, collected, calm as Warren turned and stared at the young man. Remy looked every bit the confident debonair young man but to the Professor's trained eye, he could see the tell-tale signs of nervousness in the slightly raised respiration and twitching of muscles in his neck as the Cajun turned his bright red eyes on Angel speculatively.

"Good afternoon, Remy," the Professor said, clearing his throat as the level of anxiety went up in the room. Xavier knew Remy's shields would keep most of Warren's feelings at bay, but he would still be aware of Warren's negative emotions. In response, the telepath tried to send out calming and welcoming signals as he again indicated the seat. "Please," he asked and after a moment the empath moved gracefully from the wall and took a seat near the Professor, his eyes never moving far from Warren in anticipation of hostile actions.

Warren glanced over Remy as the younger man took the indicated seat several feet from him and then turned back to the Professor dismissively as Xavier continued. "Warren and I have been discussing the incident in the danger room and how inappropriate his behavior was." Remy raised an eyebrow, glancing at Angel who gave neither a look nor a nod of agreement, leading the Cajun to suspect the Professor had been doing all the discussing. It was obvious Warren was not the least bit contrite about the event. "We have been discussing the need for all members of this team to get along. Wouldn't you agree, Remy?"

"Oui," the Cajun nodded, his voice soft as he kept his eyes on Warren, wondering how the winged man would respond.

"Warren," the Professor prodded, gently.

"Right, all members of the team," Warren stated with clear disdain in his voice. Remy could hear the emphasis on the word members and understood the underlying implication that he was not considered a member. He was sure the Professor could hear it as well - that would of course, presuppose that Professor X chose not to ignore it.

"And that is why we are all going to work at resolving this issue," the Professor said quietly as he leaned back watching the two men, not particularly pleased with this first meeting. "At least they aren't at each other's throats," he told himself as he smiled. "I think we are all adults and can agree to leave each other alone. It is in everyone's best interest if we do."

Remy said nothing and Warren turned to stare at the young Cajun, his wings quivering lightly as he stretched them in remembered pain. Remy stared back, holding Angel's gaze his red eyes practically glowing in the soft lighting of the office. For a few minutes nothing was said and the Professor, feeling the rising tension, cleared his throat, deciding they had been in each other's company enough for one day.

"We can meet again about this later this week, to continue this conversation," he gave a sigh of relief as both men turned to him. "Thank you, Remy." He watched as the young man stood and turned to the door, Warren also following the empath's movements as he exited.

Out in the hall, Remy could see Logan standing by a window at the end of the corridor and moved immediately to him, letting Wolverine enfold him in strong arms, as he sighed. "How did it go?" the older mutant asked softly as he tightened his hold and nuzzled Remy's hair. He hadn't been overly concerned about Warren physically hurting Remy. Warren couldn't take his young lover in a fair fight, and with Charles in the room, Remy was guaranteed a fair fight. But the boy was emotionally vulnerable and Logan didn't want him pushed into a corner where he would shut down. Logan had seen enough of the empath shutting down before they became lovers. It wasn't going to happen again.

"It was okay. Warren don't tink dis Cajun is a member of da team."

"He said that?"

"Non, but I could tell," Remy answered, stopping as the office door opened and Warren emerged, staring at the two men before giving them a cold sneer that turned his usually handsome face into something less pleasing. Turning on his heel he walked in the opposite direction ignoring the couple.

"He didn't threaten you or anything?" Logan asked and Remy shook his head no as they started to walk towards their bedroom, Logan's arm around the empath's small waist. Remy smiled realizing he didn't consider the room Logan's any longer. It was now their room. "Well, I think we should blow off a little steam after that meeting. We could hit Harry's, play some pool, and then go out to dinner?" He glanced at the young man wanting Remy to relax.

"Dat sounds good." Remy followed Logan into the room and quickly gathered his stuff as Logan grabbed his keys. "Could use some time away from da mansion," he admitted.

"Okay," Logan led the way down the stairs, but stopped at the sight of Bobby and Hank talking. "Hey, Blue, Ice Cube. We're headin out to Harry's for some pool. Wanna let Cyke know for us?"

"Of course," Beast turned and considered his friends with a smile. "Bobby and I were just considering a small romp there ourselves. Perhaps we will see you there."

"Why don you come with us?" Remy asked, with a glance at Logan, who smiled, letting the boy take the lead, pleased that he was reaching out to develop friendships with his teammates. Bobby glanced over at Remy his face lighting up. Since the incident in the backyard Bobby had been trying to extend a friendly hand to Remy and this was just what he needed to break the ice.

"Sure, that would be fun," the icy x-men answered, with a glance at the doctor.

"We wouldn't want to interfere." Blue considered the pair and Bobby's reaction, aware that he had been trying to befriend the Cajun. "It wouldn't spoil any of your plans?"

"Nah, we were just going to get a few brews, play a little pool and then find something to eat. Just tell Cyke where we're all goin and come on. I'll grab the keys to the van." He pulled Remy close to give him a quick hug before releasing him and heading for the garage as Hank went to let Cyke know where they could be reached should anything come up.

"You know Hank's not a very good pool player, Remy. And I'm not much better," Bobby said with a sheepish smile. "We should make Hank be Logan's partner. Logan needs a handicap. With you on his side the games lost before we start."

Remy chuckled in response, aware there was a lot of truth in what Bobby was saying. "Logan is a better player dan me," he admitted. "He wins all da time." Remy's smile turned mischievous. Were Logan to see that particular smile he would groan knowing he was in for trouble. "Mais, if Hank is his partner and Hank goes first, maybe we might have a chance, non?"

"Yes," Bobby agreed, a hand on Remy's arm turning him towards the door as a horn broke the silence indicating that Logan was ready to roll. "Come on, before Logan leaves without us." Remy's response was light laughter filtering back through the door as he followed Iceman out.

Inside the building, Warren stood in the shadows of the den, listening to the conversation and thinking that somehow Gambit was taking over the mansion, his influence expanding. Not only was he affecting Bobby but he was influencing the Professor. Why else would the Xavier still have the thief here?

Warren couldn't explain, even to himself, why two hours later, he sat in dark corner of Harry's sipping a drink and watching the x-men talking and laughing as they drank another round of beer. He had come in very quietly and slipped into a secluded corner that had a view of the room with the pool table before ordering drinks he didn't want and watching as they finished playing pool. They were getting ready to go, all four laughing and chatting as they threw money down for the waitress and planned where they would go for dinner before heading home. Angel actually felt a pang of loss at not being a part of this group, but it quickly turned to something more dangerous as he saw Logan pull Remy into his arms and kiss him before the four left. Warren couldn't and wouldn't follow them to a restaurant, so he paid for his drinks and headed back to his apartment in the city. Once there, he showered and climbed into bed, letting his body rest against the cool soft cotton sheets, his thoughts a jumble of scattered ideas and emotions. On the one hand, he wanted Remy gone. He wanted the x-men back to the way they used to be. On the other hand, he couldn't shake the image of Logan pulling Remy close and kissing him. He tossed and turned as he considered that image and let his imagination roam over the scenario, the larger implications hitting him. He envisioned what Logan would do to the young man later that evening and he found himself getting aroused at the idea of Remy pinned beneath the man, his legs spread, his admittedly beautiful body, responsive to the stronger man's touch while Wolverine made strong demands on his body. Warren doubted Logan would be gentle or interested in the empath's physical needs. The man was more animal than anything else and would take what he wanted without regard for his partner, but if Remy continued in the relationship he shared with Wolverine, than he must enjoy being taken by someone stronger, which opened up a lot of possibilities.

With a groan, Warren sat up and considered what it would be like to claim Gambit, what that body would feel like writhing beneath him. He could see the empath arching up in pleasure as he was impaled and filled and Warren wondered what it would feel like to take a man. He had heard they were tighter than woman but he had never been interested before. However, the image of Remy spread out beneath him, responding to him, was inviting and Warren placed a hand on his already hard penis, imagining the scene as he stroked himself harder and faster.

As he came he considered that perhaps it could be possible to have Gambit. It would take a bit of doing, but the empath would eventually be grateful when he was taught that sex didn't have to be animalistic, and that a lover could be considerate of the young man's needs, even as he was taken. But before he could plan anything of the sort, he would have to learn about pleasures with a man, how to please one, take one. He would prepare and wait, and then his opportunity would come.

With a satisfied smile Warren drifted off to sleep.

 

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren acts on his obsession.

Remy and Logan were inseparable, or so Warren thought, as days turned into weeks with no chance of getting the Cajun alone. Warren was no fool, he knew trying to get the empath away from the feral mutant while Wolverine was at the mansion would be tantamount to a death sentence and so he bided his time. He continued his sessions with the Professor saying very little about Gambit and nothing about his growing desire to bed the young man. He didn't even think about the desire in the Professor or Jean's presence. Instead, he steered the conversations to his wish to see the x-men as the family they once were and deliberately ignored Remy at other times, knowing others watched his reactions to the young man. But at his apartment in Manhattan, he would fantasize about the Cajun, his desire growing to full blown obsession.

In preparation for the tryst, Warren arranged for some sexual encounters with men, being careful to always practice safe sex while learning how to take a man. The services Warren used were discreet and high priced and the men who became his companions on those nights were both intelligent and talented. They taught him a great deal about pleasuring males. So, Warren was more than ready when the FOH decided to provoke another incident and Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, and Iceman were sent to San Francisco to observe, and if necessary, intervene with the FOH.

Remy was left at home. He wanted to go with Logan, promising to stay out of the way, but Scott vetoed this. He knew from personal experience that being on a team with a loved one could be distracting. On the occasions when he stood beside Jean in battle, his judgment became impaired. The emotional turmoil of knowing his partner could be attacked caused conflicts and errors in judgment and should be avoided if possible. Scott needed Logan's clear head and he wasn't going to get it with Remy there.

Logan had seen the look of disappointment in his lover's face at the veto and the two had walked to their room in silence where Remy leaned on the door watching his lover pack a few things in case they were stuck in California for several days. Looking over at the kid he loved, Wolverine had gone to the door, putting an arm on either side of Remy's head, his body pressing against the young man. "Don't look so glum, I'll be back in a day or two and I'll want a big hello."

"Gonna miss you cher," he gave Logan the small pout that always got Remy his way, and Logan smiled wishing he could give in, but he knew Scott was right. He shook his head in response and the empath looked down with a sigh.

"Remy," Logan waited until his lover looked up before continuing, "stay at the mansion or go to Harry's while I'm gone but don't go far. There's been a lot of anti-mutant movement going on lately." He rubbed Remy's cheek. "I'll be back quick as I can," he kissed his mate, and grabbing his bag, headed out.

And so the young Cajun watched the ship take off before turning back to his room, head bowed in longing. He started up the stairs with a dismal sigh, eyes glued to the sedate pattern on the carpet, not watching where he was going and bumped straight into Jubilee on her way down with Kitty, the girls intent on going to the mall.

"Hi Cherie," he whispered, his silky voice sounding slightly down as he caught the girl he had crashed into. Steadying her, he stepped to the side so she and Kitty could pass and leaned on the banister watching them. Jubilee looked into Remy's usually bright eyes and realized immediately what was wrong.

"Hi Remy, Logan get off all right?"

"Oui," Remy turned to go to his room but Jubilee stopped him, a hand resting on his arm.

"We're going to the mall, why don't you come with us." Remy smiled.

"Tanks but non."

"You could shop for a gift for Logan," she wheedled, knowing Remy had been trying to get Logan a surprise gift and failing. When Wolverine was home, Remy was rarely out of his sight for long and Remy had little chance of getting any surprise for his attentive lover. And Logan insisted on going with him whenever he went into Manhattan. Remy knew his lover escorted him to protect him. Remy's eyes proclaimed him for a mutant and could get him into all kinds of trouble, but the Cajun's sunglasses usually prevented problems and Remy knew how to handle himself. After all, he had been traveling around safely long before Logan became his partner. Still, there was something sweet about Logan's protectiveness even if it was uncalled for.

"Cherie, I would not find a gift for him at the mall," but his smile returned as he looked at the two young girls, his red eyes glowing, "Mais, I might find something in the city." Leaning down he kissed Jubilee's cheek before moving over and kissing Kitty's. "Tank you, Cheries, Remy will do just dat." Mood lightened, he bounded up the stairs as Warren passed him in the hall.

"Where's the Cajun going?" he asked casually as he caught up to and passed the girls.

"Into the city to get Logan a gift," Kitty answered with a smile, nudging her friend forward, the clothes stores awaited them.

"He's going to try drive into the city on a Friday afternoon," Warren scoffed, continuing down the stairs as the girls shook their heads wondering why Warren didn't understand the sacrifices of true love. "He should grow some wings and fly," he continued on his way, unseen his hands rubbing together as he realized his chance had finally arrived. Slipping into the garage, he placed a small tracking device on Remy's motorcycle before spreading his wings and taking off.

It was just beginning to rain as Remy crossed into New York City. Pulling his coat closer about himself, Remy cursed the cold, damp, early spring weather and tightened his hold on the handle bars of his Harley as he headed down into Manhattan. Remy would have liked to have shopped up in the diamond district, but knew on a Friday afternoon the stores would already being closing. So, instead he headed for the village where he would not find as extravagant a gift but something far more esoteric which might prove even better.

Parking the bike in front of a small shop he had frequented in the past, he walked in and perused the different counters, his hands in his pockets to stop any temptations as his fingers twitched at the idea of stealing rather than buying the merchandise. To his trained eye, it would be easy to lift anything from under the nose of the salesperson but he reminded himself this gift was for Logan and he would pay for it. It took almost forty minutes for him to find what he wanted and get it wrapped. Sliding the package into his coat to keep it dry, he walked out onto the rainy street and turned his bright eyes to his bike a frown creasing his handsome features as he realized it was soaking wet and he would be soon. "Only for you Cher," he whispered closing his duster. With a resigned sigh, he pushed back his hair, tightening his ponytail as he pulled a cloth from his pocket and wiped down the seat. Straddling the bike and quickly checking the mirrors, he backed up a few inches from the dark blue van parked illegally at the hydrant in front of him as he prepared to pull into traffic. He was just about to pull out when he felt a sharp pain against his neck and reached behind him thinking some large insect bit him and what the hell were insects doing out this early in spring. But instead of a wasp or bee sting swelling his neck, he pulled a small dart out of his collar and looked at it before letting his eyes swing around to survey his surroundings with concern as his body began to slump forward across the handle bars unable to hold up its own weight.

He watched almost in slow motion, his body becoming heavy and unable to move as the back of the van swung open and a small ramp was put down. Standing at the top of the ramp, Warren Worthington smiled as two men caught the bike one hand on the handle bar and the other on Remy and slowly wheeled it up the ramp, Remy still sitting on it. "What are you doin?" Remy's voice slurred as he forced his eyes open to face the other x-men. But Remy wasn't even conscious as Warren turned to answer. The two men placed the Cajun on the floor of the van and securing the bike took their pay and left as Warren locked the back door of the van before getting into the front seat and driving uptown.

Warren drove the van to an old warehouse on Tenth Avenue and used a remote to open the garage, driving the van into the deserted building. The warehouse was an old spacious building with high ceilings, peeling white paint along walls that looked more gray than white, and boxes and crates stacked all over the first floor creating aisles. Warren drove straight down the center of the room and parked in front of the elevator. Getting out he pushed the elevator button before moving over and unlocking the van. Inside the Cajun rested unconscious on the floor and Warren reached down and fingered a lock of silky red hair before moving in and lifting the young man into his arms. With a grunt, he shifted the weight of the boy and carried Remy into the elevator leaning on the button for the third floor. The elevator's slow upward movement offered him a chance to look closely at the young man whose head rested against his chest. He had to admit Remy was beautiful, exceptionally so, and he smiled thinking of the fantasies he would now have a chance to explore. "You're mine now pretty Cajun," he whispered his voice hoarse with desire. He knew Remy couldn't hear him, but he couldn't help but gloat at the achievement of his plans.

On the third floor, Warren used a computer keycard to unlock a door and carried Remy into a room that looked nothing like the downstairs. The third floor was not a warehouse but a loft apartment. The room was heated, unlike the damp cold that permeated the first floor. The walls were freshly painted an egg shell color and the soft, recessed lighting added an elegant touch to the room. On one wall was a plasma TV and stereo system, state of the art equipment that Warren was sure Remy would enjoy. Pictures dotted the walls adding some color to the room and the windows were covered in treatments that complimented and added texture to the room. The main attraction in the room was the king size four poster feather mattress bed covered in silk sheets and a thick piled comforter. Warren carried the empath to the bed and laid him down as he looked over the wall behind the bed.

Suspended from the wall were two chains ending in cuffs and these chains were connected to a motorized pulley system so they could be loosened or tightened depending on whether the person operating the pulleys wanted a prisoner to have access to the room and connecting bath or simply trapped in the bed. Warren had these specially made. He knew he couldn't be with Remy all the time and he wouldn't leave the boy tied to a bed when he wasn't around. But he couldn't leave him too mobile or Remy would get away. And so he came up with this system. When loosened the chains reached most of the room and the connecting bathroom, falling about five feet short of the wall that controlled them. The control panel that operated the pulleys was thus out of reach, as was the door, which could only be opened with the computerized keycard. And though Warren wouldn't give Remy access to the TV and stereo knowing, the thief would use the small components to break free, he did leave a remote for the boy so he wouldn't be bored to death. Pleased with his renovations Warren looked down at the still figure on the bed. There was one more thing needed and it now rested on the other side of the room. Warren had ordered a genoshan collar so Remy couldn't use his explosive powers to break free and he intended to put the collar on the mutant before he left him alone in the building.

Reaching down Warren slipped off Remy's coat tossing it to the side, the neatly wrapped present falling beside the coat before unbuttoning Remy's shirt his fingers running over soft skin as more and more of the younger man was exposed. As he pulled off the Cajun's shirt he ran a hand down his chest enjoying the feel of soft skin covering well proportioned muscle. The light dusting of hair and darker nipples immediately attracted Warren's attention and he let his fingers play for a moment running over Remy's chest rolling the nipples between his fingers. But anticipation and impatience were beating at Warren's heart and so he moved down removing Remy's boots, pants and underwear, a smile brightening his face as he reached down to slip a hand over the Cajun's elegant penis, feeling the warm flesh he had dreamed about. Stroking it softly, he heard a slight moan and realized Remy would wake soon. Pulling his eyes away from Remy's genitals, Warren eased the young man onto the pillow and then grabbed the two cuffs and locked them around the empath's wrists, effectively immobilizing Remy's hands. Just as he finished Remy's eyes opened a confused look turning to a wary one as he remembered what had happened.

Remy immediately tried to jump up only to discover he was chained to the bed. "What are you doin, Ange?" he asked looking back and seeing the chains attached to the wall. It took him another minute to realize he was naked.

Angel smiled in response as he pulled the ponytail from Remy's hair and fanned the strands out over the pillow before caressing Remy's cheek. "I'm claiming you," he whispered softly before bending down to cover the empath's lips with his own. Remy's eyes widened in shock and he tried to turn away but Warren cupped his chin and pushed his mouth onto the Cajun's seeking entrance. He tried to push in, wanting to explore and taste the Cajun, but Remy pressed his lips together and Warren chuckled, reaching down with his free hand and cupping Remy's balls, massaging them so the Cajun gasped and when he did Warren pushed into the warm mouth. Remy started to close his mouth in response, thinking to bite Angel but the hand on his balls tightened in warning and Remy stopped keeping still, not willing to respond to the mouth that explored his own. When Warren finally pulled free he looked down at the young man. "We'll see how long you last before you respond," he whispered with amusement and quickly removed his own clothes as the Cajun watched in horror.

"Ange, don do dis," he pleaded, but was ignored as Warren took both sets of clothes and placed them out of reach on the other side of the room returning carrying a small tube of lubricant. He didn't want Remy anywhere near his clothes. The x-man knew the empath had pockets and pockets of hidden things in the coat.

Angel looked down at his soon to be lover and smiled, lightly caressing the young man, trying to calm him as he realized just how skittish Remy was. "Don't worry Cajun," he soothed. "I'll be gentle. You're about to find out what it's like to be with a man, not an animal." He leaned down and ran a hand down Remy's body as the empath shook his head in denial.

"Non, Logan's not an animal. I love him...please,' he looked at his wrists trying to find something he could charge that would free. Finding nothing he looked back at Warren as the mutant climbed onto the bed his eyes reflecting his lust as he leaned over the Cajun, a hand running across his nipples.

Remy tried to kick Warren away but the mutant rested his body across the empath's legs and let his hands slide down into Remy's pubic hair and then trace small gentle swirls around his balls. "You are beautiful Remy," he said, using the Cajun's given name for the first time in months, as he leaned down to lick a trail up his cock, Warren's tongue swirling around the head. He smiled as he felt the flesh he was examining begin to harden in his hands.

Remy bit his lip to keep from moaning at the attention his body was receiving as it betrayed him. He understood this was physical reaction he couldn't contro,l but the knowledge didn't make him feel any better as he felt Warren trace a hand between his cheeks before a lubed finger slipped inside him, thrusting gently.

"You're tight," Warren looked up at the Cajun who stared fixedly at the ceiling, telling himself not to respond. "I would think with Logan's attentions you would be a lot looser. Maybe it's a mutant thing." Warren slid a second finger into the empath's helpless body, starting to scissor the boy in preparation for his entrance. For another minute Remy said nothing though his breathing became harder as Warren lightly stroked up and down his shaft, his fingers opening the empath and then Angel withdrew and coated his own hard shaft. Remy glanced down before closing his eyes a tear falling down his cheek.

"Please don do dis, Warren. I don want dis."

Warren paused looking at the young man beneath him and reached up to wipe one tear that slid down his face. "You will," he promised lifting Remy's legs as he positioned himself at Remy's entrance before slowly pushing in, his eyes never leaving the young man's face. He kept a slow and steady push until he was sheathed completely, his balls resting against the Cajun's cheeks and then counted slowly to thirty giving the boy a chance to adjust to his size. Reaching down he let his hand close over Remy's penis and slowly stroked up and down the shaft as he pulled back and pushed in again hitting Remy's prostate.

Remy refused to cry out, biting his lip and letting his fingers claw at the chains holding him as Warren began to thrust in and out of him. His prostate was being hit with every thrust and the growing speed and hand sliding up and down his shaft in time to the thrusts were impossible to ignore as his breath quickened, his body responding wantonly. The Cajun hated this. He hated betraying Logan this way. He hated his body. Most of all he hated Warren for doing this as his body arched up in pleasure.

As he came his charm broke free hitting Warren who was already near release and the mutant froze the intensity of the orgasm multiplied as he thrust deep into Remy releasing his seed. With a groan of pleasure Warren pulled out of the man he had impaled.

"Now I know why Logan keeps you so close. I will too." He caressed Remy's sweat drenched body as he rested on his side next to the Cajun's spent body still high from the best orgasm he had ever experienced. Remy turned his head away unwilling to look at Warren and the older mutant sighed and stood walking across the room. He came back carrying the genoshan collar. "It is a shame to put this on you. Your empathy causes mind blowing orgasms but I can't have you blowing up things and getting away." Warren gently reached down and locked the collar in place, satisfied when it started blinking. "Maybe I'll take it off later when I come back. We will have some time to be intimate then. But right now I have to go to the mansion and make an appearance. I wouldn't want anyone thinking I might be responsible for your disappearance." He leaned down and kissed the young man, not surprised that Remy didn't try to resist. The empath was worn out and some of the fight had just been knocked out of him. Straightening and caressing the silky red hair that contrasted with the pale white silk of the pillow, Warren turned going to the wall and hitting a button that extended the chains so the Cajun could move and using the keycard opened the door, leaving the empath alone. As the chains went slack, Remy curled into a ball tears running down his cheeks.

When Remy didn't come home that evening and Jean couldn't contact him that night she became concerned. Remy usually left word if he wasn't going to be around and it was unlikely that he was out with someone else. Jean knew Remy was committed to Logan. Deciding to use cerebro to locate the mutant she became even more worried when she was unable to detect him and though she hated disturbing Scott she sent word to him that all was not well at the mansion and Logan should come home. A half an hour later, Logan was on the blackbird heading for New York. 

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The x-men search for Remy.

Westchester

When Warren arrived at the mansion Jean was questioning Kitty and Jubilee for the third time. He sauntered in and smiled as the two girls stared at Phoenix and shook their heads. "He didn't say where he was going, Jean. We asked him to come with us to the mall. He said he couldn't get a gift for Logan at the mall but he could in New York City. Then he was gone." Jean nodded knowing the girls were doing their best and were just as worried as she was.

"Warren, you haven't heard from Remy by any chance? He's gone missing," she asked, looking closely at the mutant and thinking something about him seemed different. He seemed even more smug with an enigmatic smile that she found disconcerting.

"Why would I hear from the Cajun?" he answered dismissively, whipping away the smile and turning to stare at Jean. "Maybe, he decided to leave. He's never been completely reliable." Warren turned, ignoring the shocked looks of the three women, and headed up the stairs, his face a sneer, his acting job impressive, especially considering he was the only one who knew he was acting.

Jean shook her head watching him head to his room. She hadn't actually expected Remy to contact Warren but she had to ask. Turning back to the girls she sighed. "Logan's on his way back. If anyone can track down Remy, he can." She smiled to show the girls things would be alright, but the smile fooled neither girl. The longer Remy was missing, the colder the trail would get, and Logan wouldn't even know where to begin his search. "I'm going to monitor the news. Maybe, something will come up."

"We'll watch the phones." Kitty promised.

"Should we ask Warren to do something?" Jubilee asked as Jean started out of the room but Jean shook her head.

"He's probably thrilled that Remy's missing," she said, her voice harsh as she left. With a sigh Kitty and Jubilee went to sit by the phone.

Up in his room Warren looked into the mirror and smiled as he stretched his wings. He was pleased with his performance. No one would suspect that he was keeping the Cajun and he would simply come and go as usual and Remy would be his. And after the amazing orgasm he had, thanks to the empathy, he would never release the boy. Who would have thought that empathy could play such a role in sex? In his wildest fantasies he hadn't imagined the kind of mind blowing sex that resulted when Remy's charm was let loose.

"To think Wolverine's been getting this kind of satisfaction, sleeping with the boy" he mumbled still looking at himself in the mirror. "That animal's large, hairy body covering my beautiful Remy's." He closed his eyes envisioning their mating again, but now that he had claimed the young man, rather than arousing the winged mutant, the vision made him angry. The idea of anyone touching the empath infuriated him and his hands clenched in anger as he took several deep breaths to calm himself. "Never again Cajun," he promised. He opened his eyes and stared into the mirror at the man before him. His father had taught him as a Worthington he should take what he wanted and hold tight to it once he got it. Well, Warren was going to do just that. Remy's days as an x-men were over and he could forget about ever seeing Wolverine again.

Smiling at himself, Warren turned and walked down to the kitchen grabbing a snack before finding Jubilee and Kitty. He wanted to avoid Jean she might get suspicious but he wanted everyone to think he knew nothing about the missing x-man. Leaning near the phone and popping some grapes into his mouth Warren smiled at the girls. "Any news on the missing Cajun?" he asked in an almost bored voice and the girls shook their heads. Shrugging he turned. "I'm heading into Manhattan. Let me know if there's something going on." He deliberately didn't offer help and instead turned and left. He wanted to see his Cajun again.

Jubilee and Kitty watched him go and then looked to each other. "He's never liked Remy," Jubilee whispered and Kitty nodded.

"I bet he's glad to see him missing." They turned back as the phone rang and Jubilee grabbed it, her voice echoing concern and then disappointment as she redirected the call.  
New York

Warren flew first to his apartment to make sure nothing unusual was going on and grab some food for the empath and then on to the warehouse. Using the keycard for admittance he entered the third floor loft and looked over at the bed where Remy slept curled up tight. The drugs still coursing through his system, the physical release and emotional upset, had been too much for the young man or so the winged mutant guessed as he put the food down and walked over to brush Remy's hair from his face.

Looking at the still figure, his face relaxed in sleep, Warren realized just how young Remy was. When his eyes that had seen perhaps too much of the world were open or that smart mouth of his commented on things with the cynicism of a much older man, people had a tendency to forget he was not much more than a child. The world had not been very kind to this mutant and Warren supposed the Marauders had just been one more mishap that came from not having strong direction in his life. Remy needed someone to guide him and Warren was stepping up to the plate.

"Remy," he whispered gently, tenderly reaching down to caress his cheek. "Come on wake up." Slowly Remy's unusual eyes opened and he sprang back away from Warren's touch as if it would burn him, his body cringing back against the headboard, the chains rattling as a reminder of just how trapped he was.

With a gentle smile, Warren sat down beside the empath. "I've brought you some dinner," he said reaching out to stroke the glorious reddish brown hair.

"Let me go." Remy answered in a hoarse voice that showed his throat was raw, probably from calling for help in the empty warehouse and crying Warren guessed.

"I don't think so," Warren continued stroking the silky hair and feeling the stirrings of arousal. "You're mine now and in time you'll come to accept that fact." He leaned forward to kiss Remy but the empath pulled away and Warren didn't try to fight him, right now he  
needed the boy to eat. Standing he retrieved the food and put it down in front of Remy along with some coffee and a bottle of water. The Cajun ignored the food but reached for the water bottle opening it and downing the contents.

"You can' keep me here," Remy looked at Warren pleadingly. "Logan will..." He stopped at the look in his captor's eyes. At the mention of Logan's name Warren's eyes had turned cold and hard, his face looking cruel as he pushed the food forward. Swallowing nervously, the Cajun looked over Warren and realized the winged man had become unbalanced and mentioning Logan might not be the best strategy. Instead, he shook his head, pushing the food away, looking down. "De x-men dey will miss me. Dey will be lookin for me," he tried.

"They already are. By now, your precious Wolverine is back from California, but they are not going to find you. I've been very careful to cover my tracks and as I'm sure you've already learned; you're not leaving here." Warren was certain Remy had explored the apartment while he was gone. The Cajun was too well trained not to test the limits of his prison while his jailor was away, but the collar, chains and keycard would keep him from getting out. "And I will make periodic appearances at the mansion so no one will suspect me." He reached over and picked up the uneaten food placing it down on the table in the corner. He imagined by tomorrow he would get Remy to eat.

Walking over to the control panel he pushed a button on the wall and watched the chains retract slowly, until Remy's wrists were once again chained to the wall, the young man obviously panicking as he realized what Warren was about to do. After throwing off his own clothes, Warren settled the struggling empath more comfortably on the bed and reached down removing the collar. "Removing this will make our time together far more interesting," he suggested before sliding down next to him, a hand closing possessively over Remy’s genitals and stroking the warm flesh

"Don," Remy begged, his voice sounding suspiciously like a sob as Warren rolled on top of him and began licking his way down the young man's body.

The winged mutant looked up at the desperate tone, deciding Remy's acceptance of the situation might take more time than he originally anticipated, but Warren was sure he could break him of his attraction to Wolverine eventually. Reaching up he caressed Remy's face, trying to soothe him, wiping at tears that Remy couldn't stop from falling down his pale cheeks. "Sooner or later you will come to accept my attentions without being forced," he promised. "Once you get over your obsession with that animal." Remy yanked his head away at the mention of Logan, not caring if he angered the other mutant. But the young man could do nothing as Warren's tongue began to trace its way down his body. He could feel his body stirring, responding to the touches, caresses and kisses as Warren prepared him and took him, paying careful attention to Remy's physical needs and forcing him to experience another orgasm and release his charm.

Sometime later, through a veil of long bangs, Remy watched Warren leave to make an appearance at the mansion. The collar was once again on his neck and the chains loosened so he could move. In the back of his head, the Cajun considered a bit desperately that he had to get away and soon. Warren might be gone for a few hours here and there but he would be back and with his resources he could conceivably lock Remy away someplace so secluded he wouldn't be able to get free. He doubted Logan would ever want to touch him again, but he wasn't about to take Warren as a surrogate. Sitting up, Remy looked around the room he had explored earlier and, not for the first time, wished he could reach his clothes. He always hid small lock picks in the lining of his coat and he needed something to get these cuffs off. But nothing was readily available. Warren had been pretty thorough in making the prison fool proof. "You're a thief, Cajun," Remy scolded himself. "You can get out of dis." He looked around again; taking inventory of everything within reach and then his eyes fell on the remote. The little plastic remote! Reaching for it with a shaking hand, Remy slammed it on the wall watching little plastic shards fall to the floor. Picking up one particularly pointy piece of plastic Remy examined it carefully before looking down at his cuff.  
Westchester

At the mansion, Logan was pacing back and forth in the war room barely containing his feral side as Scott watched him, understanding that beneath that anger was fear. He knew how he would feel if it were Jean missing and he had no reason to think Logan would feel any differently about Remy. They had become a couple in just about everyone's minds. The FOH rally in California had pretty much petered out and so when Jean called, Scott had left Bobby and Ro to just keep an eye on things and had flown back with Logan to find Remy. Logan had instantly wanted to go into the city and hunt, but Scott had pointed out that with no idea what part of the city the Cajun had been to, there was no way to pick up a trail. They were better off waiting and watching, as Jean tracked and accounted for various figures known to be Remy's enemies. But watching and waiting was not easy for a man of action such as Logan and so he paced back and forth.

"I told the kid not to go into the city without me," Logan growled as he paced again past Scott. "When I find him, he's going to learn something about following orders, even if I have to beat it into his hide." Scott smiled at the statement. Remy was not known for being obedient and he doubted even the mighty Wolverine could change that.

"We'll find him, Logan," Scott said quietly. Wolverine looked over at him and nodded, knowing Scott, like a true leader, had gotten everything moving the minute he had found out Remy was missing. Scott, understanding just how crucial time could be in finding someone missing, had the jet ready and them on it before he even finished explaining the situation. But back in New York there was nothing to do but wait.

He looked up as Wolverine turned and Jean and Hank entered the room both looking stressed and tired. "Still nothing," the woman said. "No luck with Cerebro, no luck tracing any of his enemies..."

"Did ya try Sinister?" Logan cut her off.

"Remy made an enemy out of Sinister?" Scott questioned and received a nod that made him give a low whistle. He didn't say it out loud but realized if Sinister had Remy his chances of survival would drop dramatically.

"I'll try." Jean turned to go but stopped as Warren waltzed into the room.

"Still no luck finding the Cajun?" he asked, his voice almost carefree as Wolverine turned and stared at him coldly. "Maybe..." He never finished the sentence as Logan slammed into him sending him back against the wall with enough force to knock the air from his lungs. Scott immediately jumped up to separate the men as Henry moved forward.

"Logan what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled trying to free the hand Logan had at Warren's neck but afraid to apply too much force. Wolverine was more than capable of snapping another man's neck and his hold on Warren was definitely dangerous as the winged mutant started turning blue, his chest heaving to take in air as his windpipe was constricted.

"Where is he?" Logan growled, shaking the winged mutant like a rag doll, as Warren tried unsuccessfully to pull free and breathe and Scott and Hank tried to break Logan's hold on him.

"Logan, stop this," Beast demanded, again yanking at his arm. "You'll kill him."

"He has Remy," Logan snarled. "I can smell Remy all over him."

Warren's eyes widened. He had forgotten the damn animal's sense of smell. Of course he would pick up the Cajun's scent. They had just had sex. "You're crazy," he wheezed out. "Why would I have the Cajun?" With an effort Hank and Scott pushed Logan back.

"What are you saying, Logan?" Scott jumped in front of him, demanding his attention and wondering if the loss of his lover had made Logan snap. But looking into Logan's eyes, Scott could see a rational man not a feral animal and he could hear Jean in his head telling him there had been something different about Warren when he came in earlier. Considering what they believed about his buried desire for Remy she suspected Logan might be right.

"I smell Remy all over him." Logan turned back to face the winged mutant. "Where is he?" Logan took a step towards Warren, trying to push past Scott as Warren started to retreat back against the wall inching towards the exit. Hank automatically moved to get between them sensing that Wolverine might just do some damage he couldn't repair but Scott stopped him.

"Let Logan deal with this," he said, ignoring the shocked looks on Jean and Hank's faces and watching Warren pale at his sudden lack of allies, as Wolverine advanced, his claws extending with a sound that made all in the room jump. Hank seemed unsure and moved to intervene but Scott stopped him with a shake of his head and a hand on his arm. Logan knew what he was doing and though he might kill Warren later, he wouldn't while Remy's life might hang in the balance.

"You can tell me where he is flyboy, or I can rip the information from ya," he said in a voice that left no doubt he wouldn't mind drawing blood. His claws reached out and Logan smiled a cold smile that in the heat of battle always indicated that he was ready to kill. Everyone in the room recognized that look. "I'll start with those wings." A claw reached for his wings and Warren, remembering them impaled and the physical as well as mental anguish of losing them, screamed turning and trying to dodge right. But Logan pushed his claws into the wall beside Warren's shoulder effectively preventing him from getting away as his other hand rose up and one claw started to dig into the feathers, a small trickle of blood staining them as the claw dug slowly but continuously into Warren's body.

"Don't," it was a shriek and he leaned back with a sob, giving Logan an address. Looking over him, Logan retracted the claw impaling his wing and pulled his claws from the wall before reaching out with his claws, as everyone held their breath. But he didn't use the claws on the wings or Warren's body; instead Logan cut the keycard from Warren's neck before turning.

"I'm going to get Remy," he told Scott. "Do something about him." The leader nodded as Logan retracted his claws and left the room, Warren falling to the floor with a sob.  
New York

It seemed as those he had been working at the cuffs for hours and hours and he didn't know how much longer he would have until Warren's return, but finally Remy had successfully removed one of the cuffs using the little plastic piece of the remote. He was working on the second cuff his nimble fingers tired from the continuous work when the door slid open and he knew he would be caught. Tears of frustration starting in his eyes he tried to finish. It didn't matter that he had a collar on, if he could get his hands free he knew he could take Warren in a fight and get out. But getting out of these cuffs using a piece of broken remote was taxing and he realized as the door slid open he had run out of time.

He tried one last time to push into the cuff and unlock the mechanism as his hands began to shake, his back to Warren, hoping he could get it off before his captor saw what he was doing, but knowing he had little chance. "Ya know I could probably cut those off real quick, kid." Remy spun around as Logan came forward and the empath threw himself into Logan's arms with a sob.

Logan held the boy, running a hand up and down his back as Remy trembled uncontrollably and then as he quieted, gently took the hand sliding a claw under the cuff and cutting it off before removing the collar on his neck.

He didn't ask if Remy was alright, his eyes raking over Remy's body and his sense of smell told him what had gone on and remembering Remy's admissions about Sinister, Sabretooth, and the Marauders he could imagine the kind of havoc the rape had played with the boy's mental state and the kind of pain he would be dealing with in the future. He could foresee a lot of tears, sleepless nights, and nightmares for Remy, but for now he needed to keep the kid focused and sat him down while he retrieved his clothes and helped the shaking boy dress. An arm around his waist, Logan turned him toward the door but Remy stopped him in a weak, shaky voice as he pointed. "My package."

Logan turned and grabbed the small wrapped gift and pulling the boy tight against him headed out the door.

On the first floor, Remy saw his bike and started for it but Logan, not willing to let go of his lover and sure the Cajun was in no condition to drive, shook his head tightening his hold on the empath's waist. "I'll send for it later, right now you're staying with me."  
Remy didn't argue and it was obvious to Logan he was in a state of shock. And though his passive, wrung out state worried Logan, the Canadian realized it would make getting him to Hank in the med lab a lot easier.

Putting the boy into the car and covering him with his own jacket, Logan climbed in beside the kid and drove like mad for Westchester.  
Westchester

As Logan used his card to open the electronic gate, Jean's voice bounced into his head her concern evident even in telepathic form. "How's Remy?"

"I don't think Warren hurt him physically, but he is in shock, and right now he won't want to see anyone. Can you clear me a path to the med lab and have Hank waiting there?" Logan thought back at the telepath.

"Of course, Logan."

Wolverine parked the car right in front of the mansion before grabbing the Cajun and heading for the med lab. When Remy realized they weren't going to their room but heading towards Hank's domain, he tried to pull away, shaking his head, panic setting in. "Non, Cher. He didn't hurt me. Please." His voice quivered with emotions he couldn't control but Logan shook his head, turning Remy to face him, a hand on his chin turning the red and black eyes to meet his own.

"Remy, I know what he did to ya. I could smell it, that's how I knew he had ya. That's how I found ya." He watched as Remy looked away in shame, his cheeks turning bright red. "But right now I gotta know he didn't hurt ya." Remy nodded, tears running down his cheeks as Logan took hold of him and moved down to see Hank.

Dr. Henry McCoy looked up from the examining table he had been preparing when Logan came in still holding Remy close. The doctor could see how upset Remy was and though he wanted to comfort the young man, he knew right now the Cajun needed him to be an impersonal medical professional, detached and clinical about what he was going to do. Remy would not get through this exam if Hank even offered a modicum amount of compassion.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he used his medical voice, his eyes moving over the pale young man and not liking what he was seeing. Jean had conveyed Logan's message that the boy was in shock and Hank had to concur with that diagnosis. "Monsieur LeBeau, if you would take that examination gown and put it on," he indicated the small changing room, "I will clear my lab so we can begin." Remy hesitated, tortured eyes looking pleadingly to Logan but the older man indicated he should go and Remy took the gown turning and walking away.

"You know what kind of exam you're giving him Hank?" Logan whispered once Remy was out of earshot. The large blue furred doctor nodded, pulling off his glasses and cleaning them before seating them on his nose nervously.

"Yes, after you left Warren fell apart and admitted what he had done to Remy. I'm afraid Warren's suffered a complete mental breakdown." He looked at Logan's face and continued. "Scott and Jean will be discreet. They already had suspicions about what Warren was doing to Remy and though I'll test him, I doubt we'll have to worry about any infectious diseases. Warren's always had a clean bill of health."

Logan nodded, hesitating before continuing. "This isn't the first time this has happened to the boy," he whispered and looked at Hank's shocked face. But he couldn't add anything as the empath appeared looking as white as the gown he now wore.

"Logan if you will excuse us," Hank called Remy over as Logan smiled at his lover.

"I'll be right outside the door waiting for ya, darlin," he promised quietly exiting the room.

Forty minutes later, Hank called Logan back into the lab. The Canadian immediately went to his lover and pulled him into his arms as Hank prepared a syringe. "I'm going to take some blood from our young Acadian but other than that he's done and I think he would like to sleep in his own bed tonight." Logan nodded letting Remy bury his head against his neck as Hank brought the needle over. Remy was very squeamish about needles. Logan guessed it had to do with his time spent with Sinister. "I'm also going to give him a light sedative. Have him take these right before he goes to sleep so he can get a full night's rest." He reached over the table and handed Logan two small white pills in a container before inserting a needle into Remy's arm. "And first thing when he wakes, get some food in him," the doctor demanded. "I don't want him down here because of malnutrition." Logan nodded, not liking the fact that Remy wasn't talking. "You can get dressed now, Remy. Logan will wait here for you," Hank said gently and watched as the Cajun turned and entered the small dressing room before turning to Logan.

"Warren didn't hurt him physically, emotionally is a different matter entirely." Logan nodded. "The pills will ensure a good night's sleep." Hank hesitated removing his glasses and cleaning them, a sure sign he was nervous, before continuing. "Logan this incident, it will have some repercussions. Remy's control was taken away and his body was used. He may not be ready for intimacy and yet he may need you to hold him, to show him you still want him. You have to be attentive to his needs but ready to stop at a moment's notice if he starts to panic."

Logan sighed but gave the doctor a kind smile. "I do know about these things Hank. I've been there. I'll take care of him." 

The doctor looked over at Logan and nodded. "Project X, of course. I'm sorry, Logan, that was insensitive of me. You would understand. But keep in mind Remy's been relying on nervous energy to keep him going and refusing to consider the situation he was placed in. That is no longer the case; he's no longer living moment to moment trying to survive. He's home and what happened to him is starting to sink in. He's going to crash hard, very soon, I suspect. That's why I gave you the pills. If you need me call." Logan nodded as Remy came out of the room, clutching his duster about himself.

"If you'll excuse me, Hank, I have a very tired Cajun to deal with." Hank nodded as Logan pulled Remy against him before leaving the room.

Up in their bedroom, Logan slowly unwrapped Remy's white fingers from his duster and slipped the coat off him. He wanted to take the clothes off but he wasn't sure the Cajun would be able to handle that just yet and so he shook the bottle of pills. "I'll get you some water..."

"Non, I need to shower first," Remy answered quietly, his eyes on the floor. He couldn't look at Logan, not after what he had done.

"Okay," Logan smiled. "Do you want me to get it ready for ya?"

"I can do it." Remy turned and entered the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, Logan could hear the sobs even over the sound of the running water and decided to check on the boy. Opening the bathroom door, he peeked in and noticed the empath on the floor of the shower, crying and rubbing his backside raw with vicious swipes of a nail brush. Without another thought, Logan pushed in and ignoring the water that started soaking through his clothes, pulled the Cajun up into his arms, stopping him, and letting Remy rest against him, sobbing pitifully.

"You're clean Remy," he said tears forming in his own eyes as he pulled the nail brush from the empath's hand before turning off the water and grabbing a large towel to cover his lover. And then in a torrent of words, some French some English, that spilled out almost faster than Logan could follow, Remy told his lover everything that had happened and how he had betrayed Logan.

Logan listened, knowing it was best to let the boy get it out, even if he knew Remy's view was totally wrong. He would help him see the truth later but here and now the empath needed to just vent and get the emotions out and the Canadian held his mate letting him do just that. When the outburst slowed to sobs, Logan forced the pills on his lover and then put the boy to bed, making him comfortable and watching as the drug took affect, Remy's body relaxing as he finally fell asleep.

Sitting back in a chair, Logan considered what to do about Remy. He could take him away for a while, back to Maine or maybe to Japan, let the kid have some time to heal, but after some more thought he gave up on the idea. He didn't want Remy running from what happened, he had done that in the past and had never gotten over the events. And though the Cajun didn't know it, Logan knew Remy was strong enough to get past this event. But first two things had to happen, Remy had to discover he was still loved and cherished and he had to face his attacker.

None to happily, Logan slipped in bed next to his lover, gathering the limp boy in his arms and resting back against the pillows. He wasn't sure if holding the empath would be a good idea or a bad one. Remy might wake in a panic but if Logan didn't hold him, he might wake thinking he was unwanted. Deciding somewhere inside Remy's confused mind he wanted to be held and protected, Logan chose holding his lover and leaned back with a sigh. Tomorrow was going to be a very hard day.

Logan was always an early riser, but on this one morning he made no effort to leave his bed. He wanted Remy to wake in his arms. Panicked or not the boy was going to find his lover at his side and so he stretched out and watched the clock tick. At about 8:00, Hank called to check on the Cajun and was relieved to hear that Remy had actually experienced a meltdown the night before. He felt it was a good sign that Remy was able to turn to Logan and vent, knowing his lover was there. Reminding Logan to see that Remy ate, Hank hung up, planning on checking on Warren.

Remy finally began to wake about ten his body tensing as he found himself held securely in strong arms. He was still half asleep thrashing about to get free when he heard Logan calling him. Opening his eyes he realized where he was and relaxed with a sigh. "Sorry Cher," he whispered looking away, aware that he had messed up this relationship. And he had been so happy with Logan. He would have to move on now. He couldn't stay, not knowing what he had lost, what others would think of him.

"It's alright, kid." Logan leaned forward to kiss the Cajun's head. "How are you feelin?"

Remy considered the question not sure how to answer. Physically Henri had said he was okay but he felt like crawling away and never being seen again. He wanted to scream, to cry, and to hit something. "Okay," he answered quietly, knowing down in his gut he was anything but okay.

Logan smiled knowing the kid was lying. "I can't imagine you being okay after what you went through Rem. So let's try this again, and this time remember I can tell when you're lying. How are you feelin?" Remy looked up at Logan, glassy eyed and not knowing how to respond.

"Logan, I..." Remy paused trying to keep his emotions from overwhelming him. "I'm sorry," he finally chocked out looking away.

"You have nothing to be sorry about kid."

"I do. I...my charm." Logan could tell the boy was falling apart as the words became jumbled.

"Rem," he said in a stern voice, his hand cupping the empath's chin to look into Remy's eyes. "Don't do this to yourself, you had no choice." Remy didn't answer and Logan ran his hand over the Cajun's cheek. "I'm going to take you down stairs and get you something to eat and then I'm going to take you to see Warren." He saw the immediate look of panic in the young man's eyes and nodded. "You need to see him to get over this."

"I don want to," came the whispered, pain filled, response.

"I know," Logan answered gently, "but trust me. The easiest way to get over this is to face him." Remy's answer was to burrow into his lover's body and cry softly.

It took another hour for Remy to calm down enough to go down and get some food. Jean and Scott understanding the boy's state came in and greeted him but didn't stay long and Hank came up, ostensibly to get some Twinkies but in reality to get a look at the Cajun. When he heard what Logan was planning, he nodded and then suggested he might need something to calm Remy after and should stop by the lab, if necessary.

After breakfast, Logan took a tight hold of Remy and led him to the room where Warren was locked up. He could feel the boy trembling as they neared the door and more than once had to keep him from turning away. "Remy," he stated with strong resolution in his voice. "As a couple we need to go in that door. Don't let him destroy us." He leaned over and kissed Remy lightly on the lips and then pulled Remy close before unlocking the door.

Inside, Warren sat on the bed, staring at the wall until he heard Logan and Remy. Turning he looked at Remy, his eyes lighting up with interest but then at the sight of Logan's hand around the Cajun's waist he sat back with a frown. "He's mine," he stated coldly. "I've claimed him." Logan could feel Remy tremble at the statement, but shook his head in response.

"You can't claim him. He's a human not some pet."

"Did he tell you how well he responded to me, to my cock filling him? How he arched beneath me in pleasure when I took him?" Logan could feel his lover cringe at the statement but he simply shook his head.

"Look at him Warren." Logan glanced at the Cajun's pale face as he slowly lifted his eyes from the floor to look at the winged mutant. "I give him everything I am and he gives me everything he is in return. That's love. What you did was take what you wanted. You stole something special and tried to keep it and you almost destroyed him in the process. Never again. Go near him again and I'll do more than cut into your wings, I'll kill you." He leaned over and in Warren's presence kissed Remy, the Cajun reluctantly responding. "I'm his and he's mine and you have no place in our relationship."

Warren turned away and Logan, a hand tight on Remy, turned and left the room, making sure to lock it.

Outside the door, Remy practically collapsed in Logan's arms, trembling. "What he said was true, Cher," he whispered tears filling his eyes as he prepared for Logan to reject him.

Logan sighed and looked into his lover's eyes. "Rems, I don't doubt it but that was sex, don't mix that up with love. You're a sensual creature and part of your mutation is sexual in nature, so of course you would respond to sex. Your empathy, your charm, your beauty, that incredible sensual grace, it's all part of that make up. It makes you an incredibly desirable creature, it makes you more responsive to a lover than anyone else I've ever met, but it's not love. What I give you is love. There's so much more to it than sex."

Remy cautiously looked at Logan. "You still want me?" he asked in a scared voice.

"I ain't lettin ya go kid. And when you're ready, I'll show you just how much I love ya."

Remy looked at Logan, large tears rolling down his cheeks but these were happy tears and he buried himself in Logan's arms. "Maybe," he thought, "maybe, things would work out this time." Logan smiled holding his lover. They would have a long way to recovery but now Remy was on the road.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan helps Remy recover.

Logan pulled Remy close as the young man began to whimper softly in his sleep and the empath settled down quieting. It had been two days since Remy had faced Warren. On the whole, Logan felt Remy was handling the situation pretty well. He did seem to need Logan near and became nervous when the Canadian wasn't within sight, but he was carrying on conversations and eating. However, nights were a different story. At night, as he slept, Remy couldn't suppress his psyche and suffered from repeated nightmares that made him wake with his heart pounding before tears replaced the look of fear. Logan would hold him until he calmed and then he would drift off again, but where the Canadian's healing factor would make up for the disrupted sleeping pattern, Remy had no such help and so he was more than a little tired during the day and had dark circles beneath his eyes. Hank who was watching Remy very closely, noted the dark circles and received confirmation from Wolverine that the empath wasn't sleeping well, but wasn't ready to offer up drugs to resolve the matter, at least not yet. Remy needed to work through what had happened and a few sleepless nights wouldn't kill him.

Logan had prepared himself for sleepless nights. He had expected this type of reaction from the Cajun. He understood the problem wasn't just what Warren had done but the memories and flashbacks it had opened in Remy's mind. The empath was constantly reliving the sexual abuse he had suffered at the hands of Sinister and Creed and the assault of the Marauders. Logan had feared this would happen but he was determined to get the empath through the experience.

Resting back as the boy fell into a deeper sleep, Logan considered back to Professor Xavier's return the day before. When he heard Charles had returned and Scott was going to speak with him about Warren, Logan decided he needed to be part of that conversation. He didn't want to leave Remy alone, the kid's mental state was fragile, but he didn't want Scott in anyway sugar coating what had happened since Angel was one of the Professor's favorites. And so he had left  
Remy, promising he would return in a few minutes, but the kid's response was to wrap his arms around his own body and stare at the floor. Logan hadn't liked the empath's reaction, he didn't want Remy to become totally dependent and isolated, but he knew the young man had a lot to work through and so Logan gently caressed his cheek before leaving their bedroom.

Knocking on the door of the Professor's office and entering without waiting for an answer, he found Scott inside standing before the desk. Scott was just getting ready to fill the Professor in on what had gone on and turned nodding to Logan.

"Good morning, Logan," he indicated a seat for both men as he settled some things on his desk before giving them his attention. "I take it something dramatic has happened."

"You could say that," Logan answered coolly as Scott cleared his throat.

"I'm taking Warren off the active duty list." He watched as Xavier looked up in surprise and continued quickly. "Hank and I agree on this. He's suffered a mental breakdown. He is not stable, he..." Scott paused trying to think of some why to explain the situation without betraying Remy's confidence. "He attacked Remy as soon as Logan left for California."

"He attacked Remy?" the Professor repeated. "Did he hurt him?"

"Yes," Scott answered before Logan could say anything. "Warren can't function as a member of the x-men. He needs to get himself together and run his business. Anything beyond that is too much for him right now. He needs serious therapy. He's actually lucky Remy doesn't want to charge him with anything," he finished thoughtfully, his last statement drawing a growl from Logan, who was not pleased with that fact. Remy had insisted with desperation bordering on panic that the matter be dropped and Logan had given in even though it went against his better judgment.

"I see," Charles actually didn't see. He could tell there was a great deal more to this story and based on the reactions of the two men in front of him, he knew he would not like what he was going to hear. "Where is Remy? I'd like to speak with him about what has gone on."

"I don't think Remy wants to talk about it," Scott glanced at Logan for confirmation and received a nod.

"Remy's not up to talking with anyone just yet." Logan answered, "But Scott," he turned to the x-men's team leader, "I think I need to talk to the Professor in private." Scott looked at Logan guessing what the discussion would be about and rose nodding.

"I'll...um...I'll wait until you're done," he answered and headed for the door, ignoring the Professor's surprised expression. Turning back to Wolverine, Xavier waited. As soon as the door closed Logan regarded him.

"Warren drugged him, kidnapped him and raped him." Logan said crossing his arms and staring straight into the telepath's eyes, seeing the expression change into shock. "So you can understand why Remy might not want to talk about it." Logan stopped, waiting for a response as the Professor stared off for some time. When Xavier didn't respond for some minutes, Logan leaned forward, half rising from the seat and stared into the telepath's eyes. "Ya heard right Chuck and what I want to know is how the hell you missed his intentions? You were counseling him, meeting with him weekly. What happened?"

Charles looked over at Wolverine. He wasn't an empath but it wouldn't take an empath to know that Logan was angry. But Charles just shook his head and Logan taking a deep breath to calm himself continued. "You missed the fact that Remy was being abused by Warren, Rogue and Bobby. I had to stop that." Wolverine began counting on his fingers holding up the first. "Ya wanted me to bring the kid back so he could face Warren for Warren's own good - not Remy's." Wolverine added a second finger. "And ya missed the winged rapist's intentions towards the kid when ya worked with him." Wolverine held up a third finger as Xavier blanched at the description of Warren. "I thought you were in the business of protecting mutants," he snarled. "Or is it just Remy ya don't want to protect. If I didn't think the kid needed to face what happened, I would take Remy out of here in a second, but right now that wouldn't help him." Wolverine glared at Charles. "But the abuse is over Chuck. Nothing else is gonna happen to the boy because if something does, I'm gonna show you a new definition for feral." Wolverine stood and looked at the Professor who still hadn't said a word. "You should consider what ya missed and ask yourself why ya missed it. You might not like the answers you get." Logan stormed out of the room, past Scott and headed back upstairs.

In his office, Charles sat back, his face pale, as he considered Logan's words. "What happened?" he asked himself. "How had he missed what Warren was planning? How had he let Remy down so badly, so many times?" His hands shook as he sat back and watched the door open Scott entering quietly and taking his vacated seat. 

"Professor?" he questioned, looking at the astonished x-men leader.

"Scott," he looked at his team leader, "let me have some time alone. I need to consider some things Logan said. I will speak to you about Warren later." He glanced at the clock on his desk. "We should meet about four. That will give me some time."

Scott nodded rising. He didn't know what Logan had said but it had shaken up the Professor badly.

That night, as Logan sat reading and Remy curled against him drifting in and out of sleep, there was a light knock at the door. The Canadian looked up and sniffed the air before frowning as Remy came out of his semi dozing state. "It's Chuck, kid." He stood and walked to the door opening it to admit the Professor.

"Good evening, Logan, Remy." He studied the Cajun thoughtfully before turning back to the older mutant. "Logan, I was wondering if I might speak to Remy alone." Logan glanced at his mate who looked at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Maybe not, Chuck. Rems is feeling a little vulnerable at the moment."

"Of course," he moved into the room and looked at the young man, giving him an encouraging smile. "I did want to discuss a personal matter."

"Logan knows what happened." Remy whispered, looking away as the Professor moved closer and observed the pale young man.

"Remy, I don't know how Warren hid his intentions from me but had I even suspected anything I would have taken steps to protect you. You are a member of this team and just as important as any other."

Logan had moved away staring out the window as Xavier spoke with Remy but being in the same room, he didn't need his super sensitive ears to hear every word. He chose not to comment, but doubted the truth of the Professor's last statement. Not that he thought Charles was deliberately lying or that he had known what Warren would do. He would certainly have taken steps to prevent it. But had this happened to Scott or Jean or Bobby there would have been horror and outrage, not a declaration of his own innocence and a clarification of Remy's place. Logan had never been considered overly bright, most people noticing his animal side and his ability to commune with nature, not his human side, but he was far better read than most realized, and a line from Hamlet kept running through his head, "The lady doth to protest too much." Chuck was constantly stating Remy was a member of the team which of course made Logan think that Chuck was trying to convince himself and that he really didn't consider Remy one. Instead of dealing with the matter at hand and Remy's hurt spirit, Charles was again assuring Remy of his status as a team member, a status neither Logan nor Remy were as sure about.

Remy lifted his eyes from the floor and looked at Charles as he finished speaking, not entirely sure how or what he should answer. He too realized the Professor was first and foremost trying to assuage his own guilt in the matter but unlike Logan, Remy felt the x-men leader had no fault and deserved no blame. To Remy, there were two people at fault, Warren who planned and executed the assault and Remy himself, for attracting the attention. Remy knew his body attracted others the way flames attracted moths; it was part and parcel of his mutation and whether or not others agreed (namely Logan), he had to take some responsibility for people's reactions to his body. "Merci, Professeur," he answered. "Warren, he needs help," Remy paused hearing Logan growl. They had argued for some time over whether or not the winged mutant should be punished and finally with tears running down his face, Remy admitted he didn't want others to know what had happened and would Logan please let the matter drop. He had enough trouble facing Jean, Scott and Henri and wouldn't and couldn't face the team if they knew. Logan had looked at his beautiful, hysterical lover and had finally agreed but was not happy about it.

"Yes, Remy, Warren needs help and we are getting him professional help. I've spoken with him and we agreed that he will go into therapy with a friend of mine, a famous and competent therapist." Charles paused looking at the young man. "But what about you? How are you holding up?"

"Finally," Logan told himself, being careful not to speak out loud. Finally, the Professor was asking how the victim was doing. 

"Je vais bien," Remy answered and heard his lover snort. "I am fine," he translated with a threatening look at his lover's back.

"Are you sure, Remy? I could arrange for you to speak with someone."

"Non," he shook his head, not wanting to speak about what happened with anyone, much less a stranger.

"Yes, well..." the Professor paused, knowing he was failing at reaching the young man. "Should you change your mind, I would be more than happy to arrange something for you. And you know I am always available should you need to talk."

Remy looked down and nodded. "Merci," he answered as Charles turned to go not pleased with the discussion or the outcome. The empath was closed to him but to some extent Remy always had been. Maybe, Charles decided that was why he hadn't defended the boy enough. He needed to do some real soul searching. Maybe, Remy's reticence made him think the Cajun was stronger emotionally than he really was. Or maybe, because Remy turned to Logan, he had left the young man to his own devices. Could it be jealousy of Logan and his ability to reach the Cajun that had led to the boy's misery? Whatever it had been, Xavier was determined not to let it happen again.

*

Remy whimpered again softly, and Logan shifted his thoughts to the present looking down at the boy curled against him for warmth, support and protection. This was the longest Remy had gone without a nightmare waking him and Logan hoped that this was a sign that he was coming to terms with what had happened.

Logan wondered how long it would be before Remy was ready to renew the physical aspects of their relationship but however long it took, the Canadian was willing to wait and was content to just hold Remy until the young man was ready. More than anything else, he wanted to make love to the empath but he wouldn't pressure the young man and he could be extremely patient; Remy was worth the wait. Reaching over, he let his arms close around his lover as he readied himself for sleep and Remy automatically snuggled into the hold. Looking down into the angelic face of his sleeping lover, Logan nodded before closing his eyes. Yes, he could wait.

It was an entire week before Remy made it through an uninterrupted night's sleep and an entire second week before he felt secure enough to have Logan out of his sight. But once he did, Remy's life began to normalize again. He began to socialize, work on his bike, and visit Ro.

As his life returned to normal, Remy began to brood and worry about his relationship with Logan. The Canadian shared a bed with him every night and held him, but Remy wasn't sure that Logan really wanted him after what had happened and he was concerned about the possibility of flashbacks if they did become intimate. But the empath also knew the longer he took to face these fears the bigger and worse they would become and so he finally decided to speak with Logan about it.

Pacing back and forth in their room as he waited for his lover, Remy wondered what Logan would think, what Logan would say and what Logan would do. What if Logan didn't want him? What if Logan was disgusted by what had happened with Warren and was just being kind? What if they did make love and he had a flashback? What if he froze up during love making? What if... on and on the "what ifs" circled around his head scaring him until he could barely think, his own level of panic rising. And then Logan walked in, unprepared for this emotional scene but one sniff of the air told him his lover needed him and his arms encircled the empath pulling him close.

Remy breathed in the scent of his lover and sighed trying to calm himself. Even he realized he was getting out of control. When his breathing evened out a bit he looked at Logan and let his hands slide up the Canadian's strong body. "Make love to me, Cher," he said softly. Logan let his hand run across Remy's soft lips and beautiful skin.

"You sure yer ready?" he asked with a small smile. He had been waiting for Remy to declare he was ready and to Logan this would be a gift from a benevolent deity.

"Non, I'm not sure, but I need you." Logan pulled Remy close, letting his hands slide around the young man's waist as he nuzzled into the Cajun's neck, enjoying the smell and the feel of his lover.

"Rem," he stopped. "No pressure. If you need me to stop, just say the word and I will. We don't have to accomplish everything all at once." Remy nodded and Logan slowly kissed his way down Remy's neck as his fingers began to unbutton the thief's shirt. "You can undress me while I undress you," he invited, sure Remy hadn't undressed Warren and Logan wanted to make this as different from the experience with Warren as he could.

"Oui, une bonne idée" Remy agreed, his voice reflecting excitement as his fingers reached to open the flannel shirt that his lover wore before sliding it from Logan's shoulders. At the same time, Logan slid his hands into Remy's pants cupping the hardening flesh and massaging it, making the young man moan with desire, his knees going weak. And then Logan was carrying him to the bed, laying him down, rummaging around rather hastily in the drawer, and climbing onto the bed to finish undressing him.

Looking down at the gorgeous creature's lust filled eyes, Logan couldn't help but smile. "You are beautiful, Rem," he announced his mouth nipping at Remy's lower lip and then moving down to suck on his hard nipples.

Remy smiled, so far everything was going well but the thought made him pause, his body stiffening as he considered the what ifs again. But before he could voice them, he heard Logan call him in a stern voice. "Remy, look at me!" Remy's eyes went up at his lover's command. "I want you to keep your eyes open and on me. I want you to know it's me." Remy nodded, relaxing as Logan's tongue slid down his stomach making Remy squirm and moan before his mouth settled on Remy's hard penis, licking up the underside before sucking on the tip. Remy  
cried out arching up and Logan used that moment to slide a lubed finger inside the empath.

For one second, the Cajun froze but then his eyes looked over Logan and he relaxed with a contented sigh as Logan began massaging him, his tongue working over the hard penis while his fingers opened him until Remy was nothing more than a bundle of need.

"Please," he begged softly and Logan chuckled, as he positioned himself between Remy's spread legs his own relief hidden. He didn't want the empath knowing just how much he wanted and needed this intimacy.

"Remy do you want this?" Logan asked and Remy nodded, not trusting his voice, as Logan slowly pushed inside of him, the Cajun arching up with a cry to meet his lover. Logan moved slowly easing in and out of the young man, Logan's penis hitting Remy's prostate over and over as he moved faster and faster.

And then Remy was screaming, cuming and releasing his charm as he began to cry with happiness and Logan caught up in Remy's charm climaxed within his lover. Pulling out and rolling onto his side, Logan pulled Remy to him, gently wiping his tears. "Welcome home, kid," he kissed the tears and the eyelids of his lover as the Cajun cuddled into his lover.

"I'm not a kid," the Cajun complained with a smile as he closed his eyes relaxing.

End


End file.
